Los Sádicos también se enamoran
by ElizabethPark97
Summary: Okita Sougo Capitán de la primera división del shinsengumi y un sádico de primera, Kagura, la chica nada fémina que ha cambiado durante todo este tiempo, perteneciente al clan Yato y trabaja en la Yorozuya de Gin-chan, ambos tendrán que pasar por situaciones diversas para aceptar el hecho de que se sienten atraídos mutuamente.
1. Capitulo 1

**_Hola a todos los lectores que se pasen a leer este FanFic, como sabrán es un fic Okikagu del anime/manga Gintama :3 es el primer fic que hago sobre esta pareja asi que espero opiniones haber que tal me fue, sin mas que decir, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo._**

Notas:

- Acción del personaje

** Pensamientos

[] Sueños

Capítulo 01: De regreso a casa

La historia comienza en la ciudad de Edo, para ser exactos en el distrito de Kabuki-chou, había pasado ya un tiempo desde que la Yorozuya se había ido a tomar unas vacaciones, cada quien por su lado...Ya era la hora de retomar los deberes, y nuestros protagonistas llegaron de sus largas vacaciones para re-encontrarse…

Oh! Pattsuan veo que haz crecido demasiado, se nota que no perdiste el tiempo – Dijo un chico con una permanente natural plateada y ojos de pez muerto, tan despreocupado como siempre.

Gin-chan, no has cambiado en nada – Respondió un chico alto, cabello negro y el flequillo largo de lado, con lentes, hombre recto de siempre.

Deberíamos entrar a la casa en lo que esperamos a Kagura-chan. –Dijo Gintoki hurgándose la nariz mientras ingresaban a su hogar.

Adentro de la yorozuya Gin y Shinpachi se disponían a platicar de todo lo que habían hecho en todo aquel tiempo que no se vieron…

Gin-chan ¿ya tienes un prospecto de tu vida? ¿Quizá algún plan como casarte? – Dijo Shinpachi mientras daba un sorbo al té.

Pattsuan, sabes que eso no va conmigo, estoy bien así, si tengo ganas de tener sexo, solo voy a Yoshiwara a conseguirme unas buenas zorras. – Contesto el peli plateado dando un sorbo a su leche de fresa.

No digas eso en pleno Fanfic! , ¿Sabes que hay lectores menores de edad? Sus padres reportaran a la escritora por tomarse tan en serio tu papel! Y eso es culpa de tu comportamiento tan inmaduro – Exaltado, Shinpachi le gritaba a Gin y este no le daba la menor importancia

Veo que sigues siendo el mismo virgen de siempre… - Expuso Gin con tono burlesco hacia su amigo

¿QUEEE TIENE DE MALO SER UN VIRGEN!?, ES MEJOR QUE SER UN ADULTO BUENO PARA NADA QUE SIGUE TOMANDO LECHE DE FRESA! –Respondió Pattsuan molesto ante tal comentario del peli plateado

CALLATE ESTUPIDO CUATRO OJOS AUN SIGUES SIENDO UN MOCOSO INMADURO A PESAR DE LA EDAD QUE TIENES, TODAVIA TE HAS DE MOJAR CON OTSUU-SAN –De igual manera Gin le respondió Shinpachi

NO METAS A OTSUU-CHAN EN TUS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS INFANTILES. –Shinpachi Término por alterarse más de la cuenta

CALLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS, QUE UNA DAMA ESTA PRESENTE ANTE SUS OJOS-ARU –Entro en escena, una chica con un gran perro blanco…

¿Quién demonios era esa chica? Era bastante hermosa, llevaba un traje chino ajustado, que decía a gritos "mírenme", pues la parte de arriba hacia resaltar al por mayor sus pechos grandes y bien formados, tenía una abertura en la parte del torso, dejando mostrar su estómago plano y hermoso, en la parte baja llevaba una falda corta que dejaba notar las tan bellas piernas blancas y bien torneadas que poseía la chica. Y por último tenía una gran cabellera larga naranja con dos coletas y unos googles alzados que dejaban ver los grandes orbes azules de la chica.

¿K-Kagura-Chan? –Emitieron al unísono Shinpachi y Gin, al ver a su amiga tan cambiada

La misma-aru. – Dijo Kagura mientras hacía poses coquetas, presumiendo que tanto había cambiado, aquella niña inocente de 14 años y que se había convertido en una mujer de 20 años.

K-Kagura-Chan deberías ponerte algo más adecuado, hay hombres pervertidos haya afuera –Exclamo Pattsuan poniendo una de sus manos en sus ojos y sonrojado.

Veo que sigues siendo un virgen Pattsuan – Opino la Yato mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Quítame a Sadaharu de encima Kagura-chan – Apenas podía hablar el permanentado con el perro encima de el

Apenas llego, y ya dan guerra-aru –Expreso la China sin mover ni un solo dedo

Tengo una idea chicos, para celebrar que la Yorozuya se reúne de nuevo, vamos a tomar algunas bebidas por ahí ¿Qué les parece? –Shinpachi cambio el tema al ver el ambiente tan tenso

Cuatro Ojos prepárame algo que el largo viaje que he tenido, a hecho que tenga mucha hambre-aru –Kagura menciono sin darle importancia a lo que dijo su amigo, mientras se recostaba en el sofá y se disponía a leer un Jump de Gin

POR LO MENOS TE PUEDES DAR EL LUJO DE PERDIR LAS COSAS POR FAVOR! –Grito Shinpachi a la Yato

Veo que los dos han cambiado físicamente, pero siguen siendo los mismos mocosos cagones –Manifestó el Peli plateado mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Gin-chan, vayamos a comer, estoy hambrienta-aru – Expuso la Yato con cara de hambrienta mientras sus tripas sonaban

Vale Vale, pero ni crean que yo pagare, me quede corto de fondos en estas vacaciones, quizá la vieja bruja nos quiera invitar a comer. –Advirtió Gin mientras salía de la casa

Tengo algo de dinero, vayamos a un restaurante, yo invito. –Shinpachi sonrió a sus compañeros

A veces puedes ser útil pattsuan –Finalmente dijo la Yato

La yorozuya se dispuso a ir a un restaurante, mientras encontraban el lugar perfecto para comer, miraban a su alrededor lo tanto que cambio el distrito Kabuki mientras ellos estaban de viaje, de repente algo incómodo a Gin y a Shinpachi.

Oye Nena pásame tu teléfono –Dijo un chico dirigiéndose a Kagura

No tan rápido estúpido yo la vi primero –Manifestó otro de los tantos chicos que estaban embobados con la Yato

Esa chica será mía, está súper buena –Hablo otro chico

SI SERAN UNOS MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS! – Grito Gin mientras golpeaba un chico

Creo que ese hombre es novio de la chica –Aseguro uno de los admiradores de Kagura

ESE BASTARDO PERMANENTADO NO ES MI NOVIO! –Kagura, al igual que Gin golpeo al chico que aseguro dicha cosa

Todos los hombres huyeron de aquella escena abrumadora que presentaron los dos miembros de la Yorozuya y todos los espectadores miraron con miedo a Kagura y a Gin

Chicos ¿podrían relajarse un poco? Están atemorizando a los ciudadanos –Murmuro Pattsuan con nerviosismo

CALLATE CUATRO OJOS NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER! –Contesto Kagura exaltadamente

ODIO A LOS BASTARDOS PERVERTIDOS! – Confeso Gin mientras ponía una cara de enfado

Tú no eres la persona más adecuada para decir eso Gin-chan – Contesto Shinpachi ante lo dicho por su amigo

Los Yorozuya estaban discutiendo, mientras todos los miraban con miedo, cuando de repente llegan los tan esperados shinsengumi a la escena.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí…los famosos Yorozuya están de regreso haciendo de las suyas –Dijo un apuesto chico de cabello negro degrafilado amante de la mayonesa.

¿Qué hacen aquí estúpidos? ¿Robando impuestos de nuevo? –Expuso el permanentado

Recibimos quejas de las personas de esta zona Danna! – Hablo un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, cabello castaño, ojos rojos, alto y apuesto como el anterior.

Cállate estúpido Sádico nadie te pregunto – Opino la Yato

Veo que la china, está de regreso… a pesar de poseer un cuerpo apetecible, sigue siendo la misma mocosa, con habla de camionero y monstruosa de siempre –Confeso el capitán de la primera división del shinsengumi, Sougo Okita.

Basta de rodeos Sougo…Yorozuya están arrestados por 24 horas, eso les pasa por alterar el orden de la ciudad—Manifestó el vice-comandante del shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshi, mientras colocaba un cigarrillo en su boca y lo prendía

Hijikata-san, nadie altero el orden, solo defendíamos a Kagura-chan de los tipos pervertidos –Expreso Shinpachi con nerviosismo

Eso no es asunto mío, deberían decirle a su amiguita que no debe portar esas fachas –Sin darle importancia Hijikata esposo a los tres y se los llevo en la patrulla

China, tendré una excelente vista de tus piernas mientras estés tras las rejas – Insinuó Okita mientras la miraba con la habitual cara de sádico

Bastardooo! Jamás te lo perdonare-aruu! –Grito Kagura tratando de golpearlo, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pues estaba esposada

Sougo ya basta, deberías comportarte como un oficial serio –Hablo Hijikata mientras manejaba y sin darles importancia a los arrestados

Estúpidos, ustedes son los que alteran el orden –Dijo Gin mientras ponía una cara de enojo

Calla Yorozuya, me pones los nervios de punta. –Afirmo Hijikata

Me vale una mierda, te aguantas –Pronuncio el peli plateado con enojo

Si eran 24 horas de arresto, serán 48 horas, por agredir a un oficial –Exclamo el pelinegro

Pues ahora te jodere el doble estúpido come mayonesa! –Exclamo Gin

Por el amor de dios, ¿podrían dejar de pelear por cosas tan absurdas? Este día no ha sido para nada fácil… -Expreso Pattsuan con cara desanimada

Tiene razón el chico…guarden silencio antes de que les extienda el castigo –Ordeno Toshi

Los dos chicos del shinsegumi se dirigieron al cuartel junto con los yorozuya, para finalmente encerrarlos, a Gin y Shinpachi los encerraron en una celda, mientras que a Kagura la encerraron sola.

Me siento sola ¿por qué no me encerraron con esos estúpidos-aru? –Murmuraba la Yato mientras se acostaba en la cama que tenía la celda.

No te sientas sola, yo te cuidare muy bien China –Hablo Okita mientras se disponía a comer enfrente de la Yato…

Hijo de putaaa! No comas frente a mí, no he dado bocado en todo un día, cuando salga de aquí te las veras conmigo! – Kagura trataba de golpear al Sádico, pero los barrotes de la celda impedían que la Yato se pudiese defender, mientras tanto Okita comía más y más sin piedad frente a Kagura.

China, quiero que entiendas una cosa…Yo soy tu amo y tú eres mi perro, mientras mi perro no se porte bien conmigo, no obtendrá nada bueno de mi –Aclaro el Sádico mientras se burlaba de Kagura

ERES UN BASTARDO! TE ODIO, OJALA TE MUERAS! –Kagura seguía intentando golpear a Okita

Ja! Es tan obvio que estás loca por mi, ¿verdad china? –Expuso el Sádico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado a Kagura

¿Quién estaría interesado en un pedazo de mierda como tú-aru?—Aseguro la Yato mientras se iba a una esquina de la celda y se sentaba.

Mmm ¿Estas bastante segura de decir eso, china? – Hablo Okita mientras la miraba

Mis únicos novios son Gin-chan y el cuatro ojos inútil-aru—Confeso Kagura mientras posaba su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Dudo que ellos dos te vean de esa forma, especialmente el Danna—Aseguro el sádico mientras se levantaba de la silla y se marchaba!

*¿Cuál es su problema-aru?* -Se cuestionó a si misma Kagura para después levantarse de aquella esquina e irse a la cama que disponía la celda y dormir.

[Kagura se encontraba aun en la celda, cuando despertó, estaba desnuda, volteo a un lado y estaba ¿EL SADICO A SU LADO? , ¿Qué mierda pasaba? ¿Cómo porque paso esto? Eran las cuestiones que pasaban en la mente de la Yato.

Buenos días China – Dijo Okita, levantándose las viseras que usaba siempre para dormir mientras le sonreía seductoramente

¿QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE BASTARDO? –Grito Kagura mientras se cubría con la cobija apenada

Te dije que estabas loca por mí, ahora eres mía. –Dijo Okita mientras la miraba con cara sádica]

WAAAAAA! – Kagura se despertó exaltada y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente

Oh, China veo que ya despertaste. – Estaba Okita sentado en el mismo lugar que al principio, escuchando música y con sus viseras puestas.

BASTARDO ¿QUE ES LO QUE PLANEAS? DEJA DE ACOSARME-ARU. –Grito la Yato sonrojada.

¿Planear? No se de que hablas, por cierto, tienes la cara bastante roja, ¿acaso tenías sueños húmedos conmigo? – Interrogo el sádico a la Yato tratándola de hacerla enojar

Bastardo, déjame en paz, me canse de discutir contigo…Quiero que amanezca ya, para salir de este infierno - Kagura dijo desanimada mientras se volvía a recostar

Okita solo se detenía a observar a la Yato como si estuviera ocultando algo…

**_Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿que les pareció? acepto criticas para mejorar el próximo capitulo, no tardare mucho en actualizar, ya que casi tengo completo el próximo capitulo... ahora vamos a la seccion de preguntas:_**

¿Que se traerá Okita entre manos?

¿Algo paso en la celda mientras Kagura dormía?

¿Gin y pattsuan sospecharan?

¿Hijikata comerá mayonesa? xD

**_Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo, ojala lo sigan, y gracias!_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Hola lectores de mi fic, gomen por no actualizar lo más pronto posible como lo prometí, la verdad es que tuve una semana muy apretada y no pude adelantar ni una pizca del fic, pero por fin termine el capítulo 3, gracias por esperar, disfrútenlo ^w^ :3_**

Capítulo 2: Sonríe aunque duela, incluso si tienes hemorroides

**POV Okita**

"Mis únicos novios son Gin-chan y el cuatro ojos inútil-aru"

Esas eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en mi cabeza…

"Dudo que ellos dos te vean de esa forma, especialmente el Danna"

Le respondí a aquella monstruo marimacha mientras me levantaba para ir al baño…¿Acaso estaba celoso? No, claro que no, un sádico como yo jamás estaría celoso o enamorado y menos de esa china desagradable nada femenina, pero… de alguna u otra forma tenía el deseo de hacerla caer ante mis pies, que esa estúpida se volviera loca por mí, igual, más adelante planearía algo para verla sufrir...

Después de ir al baño, me dispuse a ir por un refrigerio, quería que esa China me pidiera a gritos que la alimentara, quizá así mostraba un poco de piedad ante ella y la alimentaba cual perro.

Me dirigí a la sección de las celdas, mi sangre sádica anhelaba ya empezar a torturar a aquella China mal hablada.

Oii, China estúpida….

Grite mientras me volvía a sentar en mi lugar de vigilancia, al no tener respuesta, volví a gritar

Oii, China ¿quieres comer?

Nuevamente no tuve respuesta de la monstruo y lo primero que se me había cruzado por la mente fue ¿Se habrá muerto a causa de no haber comido?, da igual…después me percate que la China empezó a hacer ruidos extraños.

"Déjame, déjame"

Es lo único que emitía su boca y de inmediato ingrese a la celda…por alguna razón estaba ¿preocupado? No eso no era, ya que es mi deber cuidar a los presos y la china ahora mismo era una presa.

"Oii, China despierta"

Yo dije mientras la movía para despertarla, realmente esta chica no tiene remedio, es demasiado torpe…De repente sentí como sus brazos se colgaron sobre mi cuello y me atrajeron sobre ella haciendo que callera encima…

"Que estás haciendo China demente, suéltame"

No hacia ningún esfuerzo para zafarme de sus brazos, definitivamente esta chica no era normal, ¿cómo puede hacer tanto drama sin despertarse? No lo sé, simplemente no podría concentrarme teniendo su cara tan cerca a la mía…

No dejaba de observar sus labios que cuando me di cuenta, sus labios y los míos estaban por juntarse, solo sentí un pequeño roce y reaccione de inmediato, sacudí mi cabeza y me levante.

"Estúpida mocosa"

Solo dije mientras salía de la celda y me sentaba a esperar a que despertara esa China… me puse mi macara de dormir y mis audífonos, de alguna u otra forma, lo que paso hace un momento, hizo que por dentro me estremeciera, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo similar, muchas buenas perras se me habían acercado e insinuado, y nunca sentí lo que había sentido con la china marimacha.

"WAAAAAA!"

Grito la china mientras se levantaba exaltada de la cama, pensé que quizá se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedió hace unos instantes…para disimular lo único que le dije fue…

"Oh, China veo que ya despertaste"

BASTARDO ¿QUE ES LO QUE PLANEAS? DEJA DE ACOSARME-ARU.!

Ella contesto, por lo que me di cuenta que era demasiado lenta para saber lo que había ocurrido, ya que si bien, se hubiese dado cuenta de aquello, inmediatamente me hubiera dado una buena paliza seguido de sus típicas palabras de camionero "BASTARDO DE MIERDA, MUERETE"

Me percate que la cara de la China estaba más roja, con esa piel tan blanca que posee, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba sonrojada la muy perra.

"¿Planear? No se de que hablas, por cierto, tienes la cara bastante roja, ¿acaso tenías sueños húmedos conmigo?"

Le dije burlonamente para hacerla enojar, simplemente, me fascina hacer enojar a esa China, es uno de mis hobbies preferidos, claro después de molestar a Hijikata-san.

"Bastardo, déjame en paz, me canse de discutir contigo…Quiero que amanezca ya, para salir de este infierno."

Fue lo único que conseguí por respuesta de la marimacha, realmente algo no estaba bien, pensé que iba intentar golpearme nuevamente tras las rejas, pero lo único que hizo fue recostarse con la cara desanimada…acaso ¿dije algo que la incomodara? Qué va! Me vale una mierda, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en el roce que tuve con sus labios. Realmente hicieron que la sangre se me calentara, definitivamente la haré pagar por dejarme así…

**Fin del POV**

Ya era de día, finalmente había terminado el infierno para el Yorozuya, Pues estar un día entero ahí y sin haber comido y encerrados injustamente, fue lo peor que les había sucedido, jamás desearían estar de nuevo en ese lugar.

Danna, controla más a la China, si sigue con ese comportamiento siempre estarán encerrados en…-Okita es interrumpido por Kagura

Gin-chan ¿Podríamos irnos ya? –Hablo Kagura con un tono de tristeza mientras agarraba al peli plateado de un brazo.

¿Oii Kagura que te sucede? –Cuestiono Gin a la Peliroja

Tengo hambre, si no como algo, moriré –hizo una sonrisa fingida mientras veía a su casi padre

Kagura-chan, comprare algo para prepararlo en la casa ¿está bien? – Dijo Megane apoyando su mano en su amiga.

Gracias…Shinpachi, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya-aru? – La Yato hablo y agarro a sus dos amigos de la mano, quedando ella en medio de los dos

Hasta la vista, souchiro-kun, sr. Mayonesa… -Termino de decir el peliplateado alzando su mano en forma de despedida y marchándose con Kagura y Shinpachi

y Okita los observaba como se marchaban, a lado de sus compañero él come mayonesa Hijikata.

Oii, Sougo…no comprendo cómo puedes estar interesado en esa criatura. –Agrego el pelinegro mientras colocaba el típico cigarrillo en su boca y lo prendía con ese extraño encendedor con forma de un envase de mayonesa

Hijikata-san, hazle un favor al mundo, muérete –Respondió el castaño con su voz monótona, y se adentró al cuartel del shinsengumi

Oii, idiota el que se va a morir eres tú! Oii ¿me escuchas? –Grito Hijikata mientras iba tras el

*Estúpida china…como se atreve a ignorarme* - Pensaba Sougo sin importarle lo que Hijikata dijera…

Mientras tanto, con los yorozuya…

Oii Kagura-chan, es algo que no me importa pero…¿estás en los días rojos?

GIN-SAN! ¿Qué te dije sobre decir ese tipo de cosas? Para ya! – Exaltado dijo Shinpachi al peli plateado

¿Acaso es un delito preocuparme por esta mocosa? –Manifestó Gin molesto, mientras acercaba la cara a la de shinpachi en forma de rivalidad

Paren ya-aru! Es muy molesto estar escuchándolos en estos momentos – Alego Kagura con cara aun desanimada

Kagura-chan, me percate que desde que salimos de la cárcel has estado con esa actitud negativa…¿acaso alguien te hizo algo? – inquirió Pattsuan tratando de descubrir que le pasaba

Es...solo que…bueno, yo tengo hemorroides es eso, es en serio-aru –Menciono Kagura mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado.

¿Has escuchado el dicho que dice "Sonríe aunque duela, incluso si tienes hemorroides"? pues esto aplica en esta situación. –Contesto Gin mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

Gin-san, ¿sabrás que eso ni siquiera es un dicho? – Shinpachi miro a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos

Basta ustedes dos, sus estúpidas bocas me irritan-aru! –Dijo Kagura molesta y se echó a correr directo a la Yorozuya.

Kagura-chan! –Grito pattsuan preocupado por su amiga

Déjala Shinpachi, esto es algo nuevo para nuestra Kagura, veo que finalmente ha crecido. –Sostuvo Gin para después ser interrogado por Pattsuan.

¿A qué te refieres Gin-san?

Ese es el comportamiento de una niñata enamorada en sus días rojos –Afirmo Gin quien a su vez introducía su dedo meñique en el orificio de su oído.

Gin-san deja el chiste de los días rojos, no es gracioso, algo malo le ha de pasar a Kagura –Miro con decepción shinpachi.

Vale Pachi, vayamos a comer unos frijoles dulces…Kagura estará bien, hay que dale un poco de privacidad a esa mocosa y a sus "hemorroides" – Dijo el peli plateado para así darse la vuelta a la dirección opuesta a la que Kagura se había ido

Supongo que tienes razón, espero Kagura se encuentre bien… - Sonrió el hombre recto.

En la yorozuya se encontraba la pelirroja, encerrada en su armario/habitación sentada en posición fetal, entristecida.

¿Por qué me siento como si hubiese sido violada por ese Sádico? –Murmuro Kagura mientras dejaba caer gotas cristalinas de sus grandes orbes azules

Él es como una estúpida hemorroide molesta en mi trasero-aru

No sé por qué no puedo quitar su estúpida cara afeminada de mi mente, ¿será, que esto es lo que definen los habitantes de la tierra como amor romántico? – Se interrogo la Yato así misma

Pero eso no es posible! , yo odio a ese Bastardo-aru… desde que tengo memoria, siempre hemos peleado…

Además no pasó nada entre nosotros, solo fue un sueño. –Dijo Kagura fingiendo una sonrisa con los ojos aun cristalinos

T-tengo hambre-aru – Kagura se sobre esforzaba para no dejar derramar otra lagrima, salió de su closet/habitación y salió montada encima de Sadaharu en busca de comida.

La Yato salió a la calle, tal vez compraría un poco de Sukonbu para retener el hambre que tenía y esperaría a que pachi hiciera la cena

Quizá debería fingir que nada paso, no quiero preocupar a esos idiotas-aru –Kagura se secaba las lágrimas con la palma de su mano

Vaya, Vaya pero miren que belleza tenemos aquí – Hablo un hombre interponiéndose en el camino de la peliroja

Señor, ¿acaso no es la chica de la Yorozuya del clan Yato? su característica piel blanca y la sombrilla que posee, lo dice todo –Hablo el acompañante de aquel hombre

Es por eso que estamos aquí, la raptaremos, para que nos sirva…su sangre de asesina es todo lo que necesitamos. –Contesto el Jefe

Bastardos pervertidos! Ni se les ocurra acercarse – La peliroja se bajó de sadaharu y se puso en pose de pelea

Sera mejor que no te resistas, te ira mal si no bienes por las buenas – Menciono el jefe mientras hacia una risa malvada

Gin-chan me dijo que les pateara las pelotas a los desconocidos! –Kagura estuvo a punto de atacar a aquellos maleantes, cuando de repente llegaron dos hombres tras Kagura y la agarraron por atrás

AH! Suéltenme malditos –Grito la China mientras mordía a uno de los hombres en el brazos

Wah! Esta niña muerde como un perro –Se quejó uno de los hombres que sostenía a Kagura

Sadaharu! Dale aviso a Gin-chan que… -Kagura es interrumpida, pues uno de los hombres la noqueo y se desmayo.

Sadaharu espantado corrió en dirección a la Yorozuya y cuando llego, Gin y Shinpachi ya se encontraban ahí.

Oii Sadaharu, ¿Has visto a Kagura? Le compramos un poco de comida a esa mocosa berrinchuda –Dijo el peli plateado…

GUAF! –Sadaharu solo Ladraba desesperadamente

Su comportamiento de Sadaharu es inusual, Gin-San tengo la corazonada de que algo va mal –Hablo preocupado pattsuan

Pattsuan, no exageres, quizá el pobre perro anda estriñido –Miro a su amigo confiado

No se Gin-chan, quizá deberíamos ir a buscar a Kagura… -Sostuvo shinpachi preocupado

La mocosa deberá estar en un rato aquí en busca de comida –Gin se acostó en el sofá y empezó a leer una Jump como de costumbre

Ya había pasado un rato y se volvió de noche, Kagura aún no regresaba a la Yorozuya, cosa que a Gin y a Shinpachi preocupo

Esa mocosa…¿Sabrá que estas no son horas de que una mujer ande en la calle? Por lo general las niñas buenas están en la cama a las 10 de la noche –Gin caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose la uña y molesto

Gin-san, deberíamos hablarle a la policía, quizá ellos tengan una pista de donde este… -Shinpachi salio de la yorozuya

Ni hablar! No quiero ver a esos perros del gobierno dos veces en un solo dia –Confeso Gin aun caminado de un lado a otro

Pero esa mocosa se va a enterar de quien manda aquí! Y que su padre de la Tierra no la crio para que hiciera semejantes tonterías! –Gin estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente que quizá le había pasado algo malo a la Yato

Gin-chan deberías calmarte, yo iré a buscarla, tu espera aquí por si ella regresa – Shinpachi salió preocupado de la Yorozuya a buscar a su amiga, le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiese sucedido.

Primero paso por el Bar de Otose, sin obtener respuesta positiva, fue a su casa para ver si quizá Otae la había visto, pero resulto lo mismo

Kagura-chan!¿Dónde estarás? –Dijo Otae con lágrimas en los ojos

Aneue, no te preocupes la encontrare, pensé que estaría contigo… -Shinpachi abrazo a su hermana

Si veo inmediatamente a Kagura, le diré que se quede aquí y la regañare por espantarnos a todos –Contesto Otae aun llorando dramáticamente

No será necesario, Gin-san hablara con ella…El actúa como un padre molesto, pero en el fondo la quiere tanto como yo y tu , hará lo posible para encontrarla, asi sea perder su orgullo para poder encontrarla – Opino el hombre recto mientras consolaba a su hermana

Shin-chan…encuentra a Kagura –Fue lo único que respondió Otae

Lo prometo Aneue… -Shinpachi salió de nuevo para seguir buscando

No me queda de otra más que ir al Shinsegumi y rogar por su ayuda – Pattsuan se dirigió al shinsengumi con la esperanza que los ayudaran a encontrar a su amiga, cuando llego al cuartel, pidió que lo dejaran hablar con Kondo…el comandante del shinsengumi.

Oh, hermano menor, ¿que haces por aquí? ¿a que se debe tu visita? ¿Sera que mi hermosa Otae-san te ha mandado? –Dijo el Gorila un poco avergonzado

Kondo-san, vengo a pedirte un gran favor, ayúdame a encontrar a Kagura-Chan –Manifesto el pelinegro mientras agachaba la cabeza

Hermano menor, no me digas que ¿se perdió tu amiga la china? –Kondo miro entristecido a Shinpachi

Así es, Gin-chan y yo estamos realmente preocupados, pues desde que salimos de aquí, ella huyo y no ha regresado –con tono de tristeza pattsuan se dirigía a kondo

Los siento chico, para reportar a una persona como perdida, tienen que pasar 24 horas, y al parecer solo han pasado menos de 12 horas –Interrumpió Hijikata mientras fumaba

Hijikata-san, si fuera tu amigo el que está perdido ¿qué harías? –Cuestiono shinpachi al pelinegro apuesto

Lo dejaría morir por supuesto, y más si se trata de Hijikata-san –Contesto Okita con su sadismo de siempre

Oii sougo, se suponía que ya estabas dormido que ¿haces aquí? –interrogo Hijakata al Sadico

No pude evitar escuchar que la China está perdida, me emocione tanto, ojala se muera por ser una perra conmigo –Okita dijo sin darle mucha importancia

¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA OKITA-SAN? LOS HOMBRES NO SUELEN REFERIRSE ASI DE LAS MUJERES –shinpachi se había exaltado que estaba a punto de golpear a Okita

Lo siento chico, no podemos hacer nada por tu amiga, eso les pasa por no criarla como se debe, agradécelo al risitos bueno para nada – Se expresó Hijikata mientras en un tazón se servía mayonesa

SON LA PEOR DE LAS ESCORIAS, ME EQUIVOQUE AL VENIR AQUÍ…OJALA LES SALGAN HEMORROIDES Y LES DUELA MUCHO PARA QUE NI ASI PUEDAN SONREIR –Dicho eso, shinpachi salió del cuartel del shinsengumi

Oii, Toshi, Sougo, se comportaron muy mal con hermano menor –Dijo Kondo mientras veía marcharse a Shinpachi

Lo siento Kondo-san, las reglas son las reglas. –Sostuvo Hijikata comiendo grandes bocados de mayonesa.

Tengo la necesidad de ayudar a Shinpachi-kun, así que…por favor cuento con su ayuda para encontrar a la china – Kondo alzo su dedo pulgar hacia sus subordinado

Que molesto…Ya que, si es una orden de Kondo-san lo hare -Suspiro Hijikata con Fastidio

Yo no quiero buscar esa china marimacha, kondo-san –Hablo Okita con poco interés

Sougo, estas comportándote como un niño inmaduro, ¿te hizo algo esa chica? –Kondo se dirigio hacia Okita

Nada en especial, solo no quiero ver su repugnante cara marimacha –

Al escuchar esto Kondo le respondió con un puñetazo a Okita

¿Y Eso porque fue, Kondo-san? –Okita miro con enojo a su comandante

Sougo, por más que sea una mujer mala, jamás te debes expresar de esa manera sobre ella

Kondo-san lo que no sabes es que Sougo está enamorado de la china –Hijikata miro a Okita con una cara burlesca que decía "Te lo mereces por Bastardo"

Muérete, Hijakata-kun –Solo menciono el Sádico castaño

Oh así que era eso Sougo, pues esa no es la manera para enamorar a una mujer, yo te enseñare como se hace –Kondo sonrió a su subordinado

Olvídalo, no quiero escuchar consejos de un acosador que ha sido rechazado miles de veces por la misma mujer –Revelo Okita con su cara inexpresiva

No es momento para estar hablando de sus amoríos, Yamazaki me acaba de informar que vio a unos tipos sospechosos en el bosque entrando a una tipo bodega, quizá tengan algo que ver con la desaparición de la mocosa. –Agrego Hijikata

Toshi, Sougo, pongámonos en marcha, prepárense para la emboscada.

Dijo Gori-san con una mirada segura, Hijikata y Sougo, prepararon sus Katanas y se prepararon con sus respectivas unidades, para así salir en marcha.

Ya ansió ver escurrir sangre por todos lados, esos hijos de puta se metieron conmigo, no tendré piedad…

Al parecer el Sádico estaba furioso, pues se habían llevado a su China, nadie más podía torturarla, nadie les dio ese derecho que era solo suyo, ahora iban a pagarlo caro…

**_Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, leeré todos sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, responderé una duda que la usuario_**__**_Krass_**__**_me hizo en el capitulo pasado, ella me pregunto que si ya había pasado tiempo para que kagura estuviera grande, efectivamente, en este fic, pasaron 6 años, por lo tanto todos han crecido y cambiado, aunque no me imagino a un Gin cambiado, jaja imaginenlo igual que siempre para mi el nunca cambiara xD ahora vamos a la seccion de preguntas:_**

_¿Quien sera el primero que encuentre a Kagura?_

_¿Habran sentimientos revelados y...cosas zukulentas?_

_¿Todos estarán confundidos ante la situación?_

**_Esto y mas en el próximo episodio, bye OwO y gracias por leer :3 no tardare en actualizar_**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Hola lectores de mi fic, gomen por no actualizar lo más pronto posible como lo prometí, la verdad es que tuve una semana muy apretada y no pude adelantar ni una pizca del fic, pero por fin termine el capítulo 3, gracias por esperar, disfrútenlo ^w^ 3**_

Capítulo 3: No importa si eres un Sádico o una china marimacha, todos tenemos las mismas necesidades

Shinsengumi y Yorozuya se encontraban buscando a Kagura cada quien a su manera, más bien shinsengumi lo hizo más a la fuerza que por querer ayudar, puesto que habían criminales de por medio en el caso que involucraba a Kagura.

Recuerden, tenemos que ser cautelosos, no queremos que se escapen esos Bastardos sin antes darles un buen merecido –El Sádico se dirigía a su unidad

Todos los oficiales del Shinsengumi subían a sus respectivas patrullas para ponerse en marcha con el plan acordado, ir tras esos criminales.

_Oii Sougo, todas las unidades llegaran de distintos lados, para evitar que escapen, te toca la zona del norte_ –Hablaba por un radio Hijikata que transmitía la señal al radio que tenía Sougo en la patrulla en la que iba

_Me vale una mierda, yo hare mi jugada, Hijikata-san solo trata de morir –_ Respondió Sougo mediante el radio

_*Ese maldito, siempre haciendo lo que quiere, como me irrita* _-Hijikata pensaba mientras ponía su dosis diaria de nicotina en su boca y lo encendía.

Mientras tanto por parte de la Yorozuya estaban aún preocupados aun por Kagura…

Busque casi por todo el distrito pero en los lugares que visite nadie la ha visto Gin-san, esta vez deberíamos buscar juntos–Dijo Shinpachi preocupado

Bueno, supongo que utilizaremos el plan "b" pattsuan –Menciono Gin mientras sacaba de su armario una prenda de Kagura.

¿Para que quieres la ropa de Kagura? – Interrogo Shinpachi al peli plateado

¿No es obvio? Sadaharu! Olfatea el aroma de tu dueña, y llévanos con ella –Gin ponía la prenda en la nariz de Sadaharu.

Guaf –Solo ladro Sadaharu

Es una excelente idea pero…¿Por qué diablos no utilizaste ese plan desde el principio? Me hiciste buscar por todo el distrito de Kabuki mientras tú te quedabas tranquilo en casa –Shinpachi se exalto por el hecho de que todo podía ser más fácil con el olfato de sadaharu.

¿Sadaharu has oído algo?¿Quizá a algunos lentes hablar? –Cuestionaba Gintoki mientras se adelantaba con Sadaharu dejando a Shinpachi atrás.

No me ignoren! Dejen el chiste de los lentes de una buena vez! – Shinpachi Continuaba hablando sin ser escuchado.

Los Yorozuya estaban buscando con sadaharu oliendo, el trabajo sería un poco más fácil, se encontraban solamente que la luz de la luna iluminándolos.

No puedo creer que no hubieras intentado este plan desde un principio Gin-san, con decirte que hasta fui con shinsengumi a rogarles que nos ayudaran –Dijo Shinpachi un poco enfadado

Espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir?¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo para pedirle ayuda a esos desgraciados del gobierno? Ni con sus propias almas pueden, ¿cómo esperabas que nos ayudaran? –Menciono el peli plateado hurgándose la nariz

Pero Gin-san estaba tan desesperado de no encontrar a Kagura en ninguna parte que tome medidas desesperada, de igual forma no aceptaron ayudarnos –Expuso Shinpachi la situación a su líder.

Si serás estúpido, no metas a esos idiotas en esto, es un asunto que solo le concierne a la yorozuya –Gin regaño a su compañero, puesto que no le gustaba que los del shinsengumi se metiera en sus asuntos.

V-vale Gin-san lo siento, desde ahora solo buscaremos nosotros a Kagura-chan –Decidido Shinpachi contesto a Gin

Así se habla Pachi, bien Sadaharu, espero que tú también estés listo, si encuentras a Kagura, te daré un buen manjar de comer es una promesa. –Termino de decir el peli plateado y empezaron a dar todo su esfuerzo para encontrar a su Kagura, Sadaharu seguro la encontraría, con el olfato que posee sería más rápido pero se tardaron demasiado, en lo que ellos continuaban buscando, el shinsengumi ya les había ganado el terreno, ellos ya se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos.

Bueno, como quedamos, vamos a entrar al terreno enemigo con cautela –Hablo el comandante del shinsengumi mientras se dirigía a todos en general.

Entendido, Kondo-san, avisare inmediatamente a Sougo –Hijikata Dijo atento a lo que kondo ordenaba mientras agarraba su radio para comunicarse con Okita.

_Oii Sougo, estamos listos para infiltrarnos al terreno enemigo, tu entraras por la parte trasera. –_Ordeno Hijikata a su compañero para que se fuera preparando

_Son demasiado lentos, ya estoy dentro del terreno enemigo –_Respondió Okita al vice comandante

_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo idiota? Arruinaras el plan –_Hablo Hijikata exaltado

_Hijikata-San, muerte, cambio y fuera –_Fue lo último que dijo Sougo para luego apagar su radio

_Oii Sougo Oii! –_Hijikata solo gritaba al radio que ya no transmitía ninguna señal

Ese bastardo apago el radio, hace que quiera ahorcarlo –Hijikata decía furioso a medio tirar su cigarro de la boca.

Es hermoso, nuestro Sougo está creciendo cada vez más, es lo que hace el poder del amor –Expuso Kondo con los ojos llorosos y orgulloso por su subordinado

Kondo-san ese no es el punto, si ese idiota hace algo mal, estaremos fritos, incluyéndolo a él y a la mocosa. –Aclaro Hijikata con tono serio

Sougo no es tan tonto para dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente, Toshi, debemos confiar en el –Hablo seguro Kondo a Hijikata, a lo que mayora solo suspiro por lo dicho por su comandante.

Mientras tanto Sougo ya estaba dentro de aquel terreno, estaba dentro del ducto de ventilación, buscando algún rastro de la China, cuando de repente escucho un grito de un hombre.

Aah! Esta niña me volvió a morder, maldición! –Dijo de nuevo aquel hombre que en un principio Kagura mordió.

Tápenle su boca con cinta, esta niña es peligrosa! –Menciono otro de los hombres que estaba en aquella habitación con ella

Bastardos me las pagaran! , en cuanto Gin-chan venga a sálvame, juntos les arrancaremos sus bolas –Kagura gritaba sin parar

Ese tal Gin-chan que has mencionado toda la tarde no se preocupa ni lo más mínimo por ti, solo mira ni se a dignado a buscarte –Otro de los hombres se burlaba de Kagura por lo dicho anteriormente

Estoy segura que en cuanto venga les enterrara Katanas en el trasero. –Decía Kagura mientras se forcejeaba con las cuerdas que la amarraban en aquel poste.

Eres tan ruidosa, será mejor que te calles si no quieres hacer enojar al jefe, el llegara en cualquier momento –Contesto el hombre

Su Jefe es un pedazo de mierda! –Manifestó la Yato para después mostrarle la lengua a todos los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar

Mira escuincla, estas colmando mi paciencia, será mejor que te calles porque si no…-Un hombre de buen porte al igual que un magnate, entro a aquella habitación interrumpiendo a uno de sus secuaces.

Dejen de molestar a esa mujer—Hablo el jefe de aquella organización

¿Jefe? –Todos los integrantes de la organización dijeron al unísono

Salgan todos enseguida, quiero estar a solas con esta mujer—Ordeno el jefe mientras los demás obedecían y salían viendo temeroso a su jefe.

Bien, ahora que estamos solos, me gustaría proponerte algo…se mi esposa y te prometo que tendrás todo lo que quieras –El jefe se dirigía hacia Kagura

Ni en sueños, no pienso casarme con un viejo como tu—Kagura hacia pucheros de niña pequeña

Realmente eres hermosa además de ser de un clan demasiado fuerte, necesito tus genes para tener herederos fuertes así que quieras o no serás mi esposa ya dije vivirás como una reina, nada te faltara –Nuevamente el Jefe menciono a la Yato

¿No entiendes que no quiero viejo? –La china estaba en desacuerdo y se negaba a aceptar lo que le proponía el Jefe

Pues no pienso dejarte ir nunca, tú te casaras conmigo ya esta decidido –El jefe se acercaba a Kagura, mientras le tocaba las piernas y estaba a punto de besarla cuando la entrada del gran capitán Okita no se hizo esperar, bajo del ducto de ventilación rompiéndolo.

Bastardo!...A esa chica solo la toco yo… -Pronuncio Sougo para luego ir a atacar al Jefe

Ataquen –Solo Grito el Jefe y salieron varios espadachines del lugar, Sougo corrió en dirección a Kagura y la desato rápidamente con solo hacer un corte a la cuerda, Kagura se levantó y empezó a luchar junto a él.

Pasaron un rato luchando con todos esos guardias que no dejaban de salir, el lugar era una bodega demasiado grande, que conforme buscaban la salida encontraban más y más guardias

No los dejen escapar, maten al chico y a la chica tráiganla viva –Ordeno el Jefe a todos sus secuaces.

Estúpida China en los enredos que me metes –Revelo Okita mientras peleaba

Pues nadie te llamo Bastardo de mierda, yo no te necesitaba a ti-aru –Contesto Kagura que al igual que Sougo luchaba.

Claro que me necesitabas, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ese bastardo te hubiera violado –Sostuvo el Castaño aun sin parar de pelear

Preferiría ser violada por ese pedazo de mierda antes que ser salvada por ti – La yato revelaba sin remordimientos

Se agradecida perra, todavía de que me tomo las molestias de salvarte ¿así me agradeces? –Okita se empezaba a enfadar y la miro con la vena de la cien marcada

Nadie te dijo que te metieras en mis asuntos Bastardo Sádico –le grito Kagura al sádico mientras ponía la misma cara molesta.

Los dos se miraban con las caras casi juntas pero molestas, que no se percataban que venía un tipo detrás de Kagura.

Cuidado! –Solo grito Sougo y empujo a Kagura hacia el suelo para después enterrarle su Katana a aquel tipo que quería llevarse a Kagura

Bastardo de mierda! Por tu culpa me lastime el pie. –Kagura gritaba y se quejaba desde el suelo

Esto te pasa por no ser cuidadosa con lo que haces – Opino el joven castaño con tono burlon

¿Pero qué dices? Fue por tu culpa tú me empujaste –Kagura continuaba gritando cuando de re pente Sougo la carga en su espalda

¿Q-que es lo que estás haciendo Bastardo? –La yato miraba confundida la situación

Si no escapamos, nos agarraran a ambos, y en tu condición eres más inútil de lo que eras anteriormente—Expuso el Sádico

Eres un estúpido…te odio –Susurro la china

Te escuche, china estúpida…-Revelo Okita, sin parar de correr y con Kagura en su espalda, buscando una Salida

Me vale una mierda –Nuevamente murmuro la yato acomodando su cabeza en su espalda de Sougo

*De alguna u otra forma esto se siente bien* -Pensó Kagura mientras cerraba sus ojos…

Sougo solo se disponía a correr, hasta que encontró una salida, y finalmente salieron del lugar, pero Sougo continuaba corriendo ignorando al Shinsengumi que se encontraba afuera del lugar.

Mire comandante ahí va el capitán Okita! Capitán… –Grito un chico pelinegro fanático del bádminton mientras que Kondo lo interrumpía

Zaki shh! –Dijo Kondo y señalo a Sougo

¿Qué pasa comandante? –Interrogo Yamazaki a Kondo

No hay que interrumpir el momento de esos dos –Expreso Kondo mientras veía a Sougo alejarse del lugar hacia otra dirección con Kagura en su espalda.

Uuh Nunca entenderé el amor – Hijikata menciono serio mientras fumaba su cigarro

Comandante se refiere a que… ¿al Capitán Okita le gusta aquella chica china de la Yorozuya? –Yamazaki preguntaba aun sin entender la situación

Aunque él lo niegue, así es –Respondió Kondo ante la duda de su subordinado

Basta de parloteo, entremos a arrestar a esos criminales –Hijikata ordeno a todos los del shinsengumi que a su vez siguieron a su vice comandante adentrándose al lugar.

Sougo ya estaba bastante alejado de donde se encontraba el Shinsengumi, corría por el bosque con Kagura, y estaba ya bastante cansado.

¿Esta cómoda señorita marimacha? –Sougo pregunto sarcásticamente mientras caminaba un poco más lento

¿Quién dijo que estaba cómoda en tu espalda de mierda? –Contesto Kagura un poco Sonrojada

Parecía que estabas cómoda China…como sea ya me canse deberíamos parar aquí—El sádico tiro a Kagura, ni siquiera se dignó de ser sutil al bajarla de su espalda.

Eres un Bastardo de mierda! –Grito Kagura mientras se sobaba el pie

No es mi culpa que estés en ese estado tan lamentable, es culpa de tu inutilidad –Dijo el Sádico mientras se acomodaba su uniforme del shinsengumi

Que importa, lo último que quisiera ver por ahora es tu cara-aru –Kagura se sentó en medio de la nada ignorando a Okita.

¿Me vas a ignorar Monstruo? Yo soy el que debería estar molesto, cargarte todo el camino no es satisfactorio, estas gorda –Okita se sentaba atrás de Kagura dándole la espalda, en pocas palabras sus espaldas chocaban.

Yo quiero ir a casa, tengo mucho frio y hambre. –murmuro Kagura a lo que Okita reacciono

Ponte esto, estúpida China, de verdad eres un dolor de Cabeza. –Le lanzo su saco del shinsengumi para que se lo pusiera y la protegiera contra el frio

¿Quién dijo que quería tu asquerosa ropa? –Respondió Kagura un poco molesta

Pues si no lo quieres muérete de frio Perra mal agradecida—Hablo Sougo un poco sonrojado por la situación, ya que se notó muy amable con la Yato y era lo que menos quería.

Pues ten tu asquerosa chaqueta –Kagura le lanza su saco a la cara

Ya estoy harto de tus tonterías de niña berrinchuda, vete a casa –Grito Sougo

Llévame tú, a final de cuentas tú fuiste quien me trajo hasta este punto Bastardo Inútil –Le contesto de la misma manera Kagura

Porque la estúpida china se le ocurre lastimarse la pierna –Cada vez alzaba más la voz mientras se acercaba a su cara mirando a la China retadoramente

Bien me pudiste dejar a las afueras del escondite de los bastardos esos que me secuestraron –Kagura comenzaba a enfadarse mas

No lo hice porque el Danna me podría cortar la cabeza si algo te pasa –expreso enojado Okita

No se desde cuando te importa lo que piense ese estúpido permanentado, además el , tarde o temprano hubiera venido por mí-aru –Manifesto la Yato

Antes de que Sougo pudiera contestar, empezó a llover muy fuerte, ¿acaso la situación podría empeorar? Solo pensaban los dos

Vamos China, busquemos algún refugio, es inútil pelear en estas condiciones –Opino el castaño

Todo esto es tú culpa… -Expuso Kagura

Ahora resulta que es mi culpa que llueva—Dijo sarcásticamente el Sádico

Es tu culpa por correr sin saber a dónde te dirigías – Revelo la Yato molesta

Callate estúpida marimacha –Okita cargo de nuevo en su espalda a Kagura mientras buscaba por todos lados un refugio

Sougo y Kagura estaban en busca de un refugio con toda el agua en sus rostros que caía del cielo, se escuchaban fuertes relámpagos, ambos estaban hartos de la situación hasta que encontraron un refugio.

Oh,Mira! Ahí Sádico, parece una cabaña abandonada, quizá deberíamos entrar ahí-aru –Dijo impresionada Kagura

Tienes razón, me voy a enfermar con tanta lluvia y me van a salir hernias por cargarte tanto, eres una gorda. –Sougo actuaba indiferente

Me las pagaras Bastardo! – Grito Kagura

Por lo menos tus pechos sirven para dar calor – Confeso Sougo inexpresivo como siempre

WAH! Eres un pervertido –La yato empujo a sougo provocando que ella se cayera al suelo al igual que Okita

¿Oye que haces China inútil? -se exalto el Sadico

No hables de mis pechos como si fuera algo normal –Grito Kagura sonrojada

Parece que te gusto –Opino Okita

Claro que no me gustas eres un Bastardo inmundo pedazo de mierda, en ese caso parece que yo te gusto!—Dijo Kagura poniéndose en pie con dificultad y cojeando

Una marimacha como tú nunca me atraería –Sougo menciono mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña

Los dos se adentraron a la cabaña, era un buen refugio aunque los dos temblaban de frio.

Mañana, regresaremos con más calma a nuestros destinos –Expreso el castaño mientras se acostaba en el suelo

Supongo que no hay opción, dormiré con un pedazo de mierda y eso me enfada-Aru –Murmuro Kagura

Puedes dormirte en aquel espacio de allá, yo me quedare aquí –Aclaro Sougo

Yo quiero estar aquí-aru tú te puedes largar allá –La yato se acomodaba a lado de Sougo

No me pienso mover de aquí –Advirtió el Sádico

Pues ni yo bastardo –Sostuvo Kagura

Además ¿cómo vas a dormir cerca de mi con esa ropa tan transparentada que tienes? –Expreso Sougo con tono burlesco

¿Qué tanto miras? Pues me la quitare, así tú te verás obligado a irte-aru –Kagura amenazaba al Sádico

Ni loco, China no me moveré aunque te quites la ropa –Expreso sougo poniéndose su máscara de dormir

De seguro te gusto tanto que me quieres ver desnuda y por eso quieres que caiga en tu jueguito de quitarme la ropa-aru –Decía Kagura abrazándose a sí misma porque tenía frio

Ya te dije que no me gustas, estas horrorosa, eres una marimacha que traga como cerdo en su lodo y eres una inútil –Opino Sougo burlándose de Kagura

Pues no me importa, tu tampoco me gustas porque eres un Sádico Bastardo Hijo de puta y me das asco! –La yato se exalto gritando

Qué bueno, sería un fastidio cargar contigo si fueras una acosadora –El sádico se volteaba dándole la espalda a Kagura

Lo mismo digo-aru –Kagura se volteaba a lado opuesto de Okita

Deja de temblar China, es fastidioso –Se alejaba un poco de Kagura

Tengo frio, no puedo evitarlo Bastardo-aru –La yato no dejaba de temblar y se movía mucho

Si serás estúpida, te ofrecí mi saco y lo despreciaste, ahora muérete de frio China—Hablo enojado el Sádico

Pues con o sin algo que taparme puedo dormir, no es gran problema-aru –Grito Kagura

Sougo se voltea del lado de Kagura y la abraza sin ninguna advertencia…

¿Q-Que estás haciendo estúpido pervertido? Suéltame –Hablo la Yato un poco sonrojada

Tengo frio, me vale una mierda lo que te pase a ti, yo estoy viendo por mi propio beneficio y no me quiero enfermar. –Afirmo Okita

Pues caliéntate tu solo-aru me das asco –Kagura no hacia ningún movimiento para alejarlo pues ella tenía mucho frio pero tampoco quería verse tan rendida ante Okita

China, si me quedo así, hasta tu saldrás beneficiada así que ya cállate y déjame dormir antes de que cambie de opinión, no es como si quisiera abrazarte igual me causas asco, así que no malinterpretes. –Menciono Sougo sin dejar de abrazar a la Yato

Tu estúpida boca que no se calla es TAN molesta-aru –Kagura se acomodaba en el cuello del castaño.

No te escucho, ya estoy dormido – advirtió el castaño Sádico

*Estúpido Bastardo, el aroma de su cuello, es…de una forma agradable* -Pensó Kagura sonrojándose y agradecida de que estuviera oscuro ya que el Sádico podría darse cuenta y Sougo por su parte aparentaba estar dormido tenía su máscara en los ojos pero sentía tan de cerca la respiración de Kagura y la suya que chocaban que tenía ganas de besarla, pero se contenía por que no quería verse débil ante la China.

Sé que aun estas despierto-aru –Susurro Kagura

No estoy despierto, mi alma de sádico es el que habla por mí –Revelo el Sádico

Mientes-aru -Volvió a susurrar Kagura

No lo hago China ahora duerme –Reitero Sougo

Claro que si además aléjate de mí siento como si fueras a… -Kagura es interrumpida por un beso de Okita, un beso que fue demasiado tierno, sutil, algo que realmente dejo en shock a la Yato, con una mano Sougo acaricio la mejilla de la China.

*¿M-me está besando? Este bastardo m-me está besando…* -La yato a pesar de ser besada no hizo nada por el impacto de aquella situación en que se encontraba…

¿Ahora puedes callar esa boca tuya tan ruidosa, por favor? –Susurro Okita sin dejar de abrazar a Kagura.

Y Kagura por su parte se quedó sin habla con la boca medio abierta de la sorpresa.

*Definitivamente…te matare Sádico Bastardo* -Pensó por ultimo para tratar de dormir, que era obvio no iba a poder conciliar el sueño tan fácil después de la inesperada acción del Sádico.

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, siento que fue muy corto, perdonen si fue así 77u77 , no fue mi intención solo que entre tantos proyectos que tuve en la semana la verdad es que no pude pensar muy bien, le agradezco a mi amiga Lyz por darme consejos a altas horas de la noche y no cagarla con el capi, en fin espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios y críticas positivas son muy bien recibidas por mí, ahora vamos a la sección de preguntas:**_

_¿Qué harán Okita y Kagura ahora que se han besado?_

_¿La yorozuya y Shinsengumi se darán cuenta de lo que paso entre ellos dos?_

_¿Kagura se sentirá un poco más atraída a Okita?_

_**Eso y mucho más en el siguiente capi xD por cierto dejare mi página personal de FB para que le den like, ahí subiré anime, OkiKagu, avisos del fic y cosas random **_

_Facebook:_ /bomshell21?ref=hl

_**Nos vemos en la próxima**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Hola lectores de mi fic, perdonen por tardarme casi dos semanas en actualizar el capítulo, pues me pasaron muchas cosas en ese lapso, entre la escuela y que me enferme, pues no pude hacer nada, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste, por cierto gracias por sus Reviews, los amo :)**_

_**Capítulo 4: Hay que ser demasiado Tsundere para no entender los sentimientos del corazón**_

Gintoki, Shinpachi y Sadaharu recién llegaban a donde se encontraban los shinsengumi, ya la mayoría de las unidades del shinsengumi se habían retirado, solo se encontraban Kondo e Hijikata que estaban a punto de irse pero los gritos de Gin y shinpachi los hicieron quedarse para informar a los chicos que su china se encontraba bien.

Kagura-chan! –Gritaban Pattsuan y Gin a lo lejos, los shinsengumi escucharon los gritos de los jóvenes.

Genial, ya llego la mierda –Murmuro Hijikata mientras ponía un poco de nicotina en su boca, como de costumbre

Toshi, están preocupados por su chica, es normal que vengan a buscarla –Hablo Kondo serio

Si, sí, pero si se enteran que Sougo escapo con la mocosa, no imagino el barullo que harán esos dos –Opino el pelinegro con preocupación

¿Qué hacen aquí estúpidos? –Dijo Gin mientras se acercaba a Hijikata

Oii ¿a quién llamas estúpido, risitos irresponsable? – El vicecomandante acerco su rostro a Gintoki

¿A quién llamas irresponsable, estúpido mayoneso?- El peli plateado de igual forma acerco su rostro con una mirada retadora al pelinegro

Es tan obvio que a ti, mira que dejar sola a la mocosa para que luego la secuestren y después echarnos el problema a nosotros es fastidioso –Agrego Hijikata pegando su frente a la de Gin

Nadie les dijo que metieran su culo en nuestro asunto— Alego Gintoki empujando la frente hacia su adversario

Gin-san! Para el rollo, sigamos buscando. –Solo dijo Pattsuan con preocupación.

Hermano menor, no busquen más, la china está bien, llegamos a tiempo para su rescate… -Respondió Kondo ante la preocupación de Shinpachi

¿En serio? Kondo-san, gracias…! no se como podría agradecértelo –Se llenó de felicidad el pelinegro al saber que su amiga se encontraba bien.

Me mostrarías tu gratitud si convencieras a Otae-san de casarse conmigo. –Infirió el Gorila sonrojándose inmediatamente

Estúpido acosador ya deja de molestar a mi hermana! –Megane exploto inmediatamente al escuchar dicha petición por parte del comandante del shinsengumi

S-solo era una broma Shinpachi-kun –Kondo permanecía sonrojado y nervioso ante la reacción del hombre recto

Y bien Gorila ¿dónde se encuentra Kagura-Chan? –Hablo Gintoki con seriedad

Esa mocosa fue rescatada por Sougo hace ya un rato –Hijikata suspiro mientras sacaba todo el humo del cigarro.

Bien por Souchiro, pero mi pregunta es ¿Dónde está? De paso agradeceré a su sádico, al parecer el único útil de todos ustedes –Gintoki miraba para todas partes buscando a Kagura

Oii Estúpido, fuimos nosotros los que ayudamos a ese bastardo a rescatarla! Se más agradecido ¿quieres? Y la chica ya no se encuentra aquí, Sougo se la llevo y no sabemos a donde! –Grito Hijikata a Gin haciendo que el peli plateado mal entendiera las cosas.

Yorozuya ojala lo tomes con calma. –Contesto inmediatamente Kondo, sabiendo lo reacción de Gin por lo que Hijikata dijo.

Je Je …Je je…¿Dices que ese Bastardo se la llevo?….Je Je Je, ¿escuchaste eso Shinpachi? –Gintoki reía entrecortadamente y tenía mirada de maniaco

Gin-san, igual estoy impactado pero ¿podrías calmarte? , no es nada grave…quizás y… -Shinpachi es interrumpido inmediatamente por el peli plateado

¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE SUCEDE!? Kagura y ese Sádico pervertido están juntos, no se dónde, quizá teniendo sexo en algún hotel, porque Kagura se sintió agradecida de ser salvada por el y El sádico aprovechándose de aquella situación le pedirá que haga cosas sucias! –Dejo Salir Gin exaltado y molesto.

¿Podrías calmarte porfavor estúpido? Sougo es un Sádico pero dudo que se aproveche de la situación para hacer semejantes cosas sucias con una chica menor que el –Dijo Hijikata tratando de calmar la situación

Yorozuya, cálmate, dejas volar mucho tu imaginación Sougo no es ese tipo de persona –Kondo solo ayudaba a su subordinado, aunque empeoraron más las cosas

Cállense, no entiendo ¿qué clase de policías mierda son ustedes? ¿Cómo pudieron dejarla en manos de ese estúpido? –Gin estaba realmente exaltado, con varias venas en la cara marcadas, símbolo del gran enojo que lo poseía en esos momentos

Gin-san estas exagerando las cosas, haciendo ese tipo de declaraciones no vas a solucionar nada, lo importante es que Kagura se encuentra bien—Shinpachi trato de calmar la furia del permanentado

Estúpido! Realmente eres muy ingenuo, los adolescentes de hoy en día solo quieren sexo, claro ¿Qué vas a saber tu? Sigues siendo un puto virgen sin sentido. –Soltó Gin enojado

Oii ¿A quién llamas virgen? Estoy harto de tu inmadurez! –Pattsuan se exalto inmediatamente y gritándole a su amigo

OII YA BASTA! Me frustra que siempre sean ustedes los que provocan el desorden –Dijo Hijikata mirando con fastidio a ambos

Chicos, deberían ir a descansar por ahora y tranquilizarse un poco, La china está bien con Sougo, les aseguro que nada de lo que se imaginan ustedes pasara. –hablo Kondo con seriedad

Batardos! Si Kagura-chan sale embarazada, exigiré pensión alimenticia y una casa –Grito Gin a los shinsengumi

Oii Oii No insinúes cosas que nunca pasaran! Además eso se escucha como que te estas aprovechando de la situación! –Grito Toshi al permanentado

No me vengas con esa mierda, ustedes deberían saber dónde está su perro –Gintoki volvía a discutir con Toshi, Kondo y Pattsuan solo miraban con rareza a estos dos.

Nosotros no somos niñeras, ella se fue por su cuenta con el ese mocoso, para la otra deberías amarrar a tu monstruo -Hijikata se empezaba a alterar ante el comportamiento del peli plateado

Y tú deberías amarrar a tu perro en celo. –Gin le siguió la corriente a Toshi como de costumbre, empezarían una pelea.

Su monstruo no tiene modales, va y viene cuando se le da la gana.—Agrego el amante de la nicotina para ganar esta pelea de echar mierdas a cada bando

¿A si? Pues ese Perro Sádico se caga donde sea.—Contesto el permanentado para que de igual forma ganara.

Ustedes dos, se comportan como adultos inmaduros, dejen de pelear, quizá ellos ya estén en el cuartel del shinsengumi…Gin-san deberíamos ir a buscar a Kagura ahí –Dijo Shinpachi agarrando el hombro a su amigo

Tiene razón hermano menor, ellos ya deberían estar en el cuartel. –Agrego Kondo separando a su subordinado de Gintoki

Pues más le vale a esa mocosa estar ahí

Dicho esto, el shinsengumi y yorozuya se retiró hacia el cuartel…

Al llegar no encontraron a Okita y a Kagura, por lo que Kondo, invito a Gin, Shinpachi y Sadaharu a quedarse el resto de la noche en el cuartel, por si en dado caso llegaban aquellos críos que buscaban tanto.

Hijikata no muy de acuerdo con su comandante tuvo que resignarse a aceptar que se quedaran, Gintoki estaba cabreado y preocupado, shinpachi de igual forma se encontraba preocupado pero más tranquilo de saber que su amiga se encontraba "bien", puesto que se encontraba con un hombre aún más peligroso nada más ni nada menos que Okita y sabia la rivalidad que tenían ellos dos desde que se conocieron, en fin, aunque no quisieran quedarse en el cuartel se vieron obligados a hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, en la cabaña donde se encontraban Okita y Kagura, se encontraba en silencio, pues la Yato aún permanecía dormida, tenía el moco inflándose y desinflándose, roncando y todo su cuerpo extendido cual alfombra con la saliva escurriéndole de la boca , mientras Sougo ya estaba despierto, entrenado un poco con su espada en un espacio de esa gran habitación.

Kagura empezó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba tapada con el saco del Sádico, y que el ya no permanecía a su lado como en la noche.

*Esto es de ese bastardo…* -Pensó la Yato mientras agarraba su saco

Buenos días china…por fin te despiertas, pensé que te habías muerto—Dijo el Sádico sin dejar de entrenar

Kagura al ver a Sougo, recordó aquella situación que pasó en la noche, justamente el beso…

Idiota…-Murmuro Kagura con un leve sonrojo en el rostro y lo agacho.

Heh! ¿Sabes algo? Así como actúas ahorita, te vez tan inofensiva que quizá podría olvidar el odio que te tengo y hacerte algunas cosas –Okita se empezaba a acercar a Kagura con su penetrante mirada roja encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de la yato

¿Q-que tratas de hacer? L-le diré a Gin-chan q-ue te c-corte las pelotas –Nerviosamente Kagura se alejaba de el.

¿Pero qué es lo que piensas China tonta? Jamás en la vida trataría de tener algo contigo, eres fea, no me gustan las mujeres marimachas como tú –Agrego Okita ante el comentario de la Yato

Si no te gustara, no me hubieras besado anoche—Se exalto Kagura gritándole a Okita

¿Qué yo que? No recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa contigo, quizá me deseas tanto que soñaste conmigo ¿no es así? –Okita mentía, realmente sabía lo que había sucedido anoche, solo quería despejar la mente de la Yato, pues si ella llegaba con ese comportamiento, levantarían sospechas contra él.

Maldito! Te estas burlando de mí, te odio, me repugnas-aru. –Grito La peli naranja volteando hacia otro lado ignorando a Sougo

Oii China, ¿cómo sigues de tu pie? –El castaño cambio repentinamente de tema, mostrando un poco interés, observaba el pie de Kagura.

¿Q-que? –Interrogo la yato un poco confundida por su comportamiento del sádico

¿Estas sorda o qué? ¿Te duele aun tu pie? –Okita pregunto

U-un poco solamente, realmente ya puedo caminar-aru —Kagura mintió, pues sabía que aún le dolía como para mantenerse el pie.

Eres bien orgullosa ¿verdad? Ni siquiera puedes perder tu orgullo aunque eso signifique perder la vida, mientras yo te ayude, tú optaras por tu orgullo, no eres una mujer fácil de tratar china y eso me irrita—El sádico dicho eso se puso de pie y agarro su saco

Kagura solo veía a Okita extrañada del repentino cambio de comportamiento.

Te ayudare en esta ocasión porque Danna me mataría si te sucediera algo y no quiero tener problemas con alguien tan necio como él. –Agrego el castaño mientras le extendía la mano a Kagura

Kagura estiro su mano viendo a Okita con brillo en los ojos, había cambiado completamente de opinión acerca de el

*Quizá él no sea tan odioso después de todo* -Pensó la Yato a punto de tomar la mano de Sougo, cuando de repente el sádico quito su mano

Solo si dices "Sougo Okita te amo y te deseo, eres el mejor" –Miro a Kagura con cara de Sadismo.

NI EN SUEÑOS BASTARDO DE MIERDA NO LO DIRE, ERES LO PEOR, PREFIERO IRME GATEANDO A DECIR ESA MIERDA! –Kagura hacia berrinches en el suelo mientras que Sougo se burlaba de ella

Déjame adivinar, ¿pensaste que era lindo comportándome tan caballeroso contigo? –Sougo continuaba mofándose de la China

¿Sabes qué? Puedo irme sola, lo hare con o sin un pie, estoy harta de ti y de tus burlas, cuando este bien la pagaras caro –Kagura se levantó haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, usando su sombrilla como bastón.

Pareces una anciana China, te ves realmente ridícula –Soltó con risa el sádico

Te odio bastardo, ya te dije que esto no se quedara así –La yato continuaba caminando con dificultad.

Eres más necia que gato…-Okita agarro a Kagura y la cargo como una princesa algo que a Kagura impresiono.

Aunque me cargues no voy a decir lo que querías que dijera, y también te golpeare-aru – Kagura dijo con pucheros.

Sabía que no ibas a decirlo, y me hubiera gustado joderte un buen rato hasta que lo dijeras, pero como no tenemos tiempo, el Danna me matara si no te llevo, a estas alturas ya se ha de haber enterado que estamos juntos, y probablemente le pasen infinidades de cosas por la mente –Dijo Sougo caminando hacia la salida de la cabaña.

Jamás en la vida quiero volver a estar en una situación que me involucre estar contigo –Manifestó la Yato

Lo mismo digo –Contesto Okita

Sougo corrió con la China en brazos, ya era algo tarde y todavía les faltaba camino por recorrer, así que se apuraron a llegar al cuartel del shinsengumi, pues más que nada no querían ser cuestionados por todos, insinuando cosas más allá de lo que había pasado.

Después de un largo rato llegaron al cuartel, Okita llego muy cansado, Kagura llego bien, el único problema era su pie.

Bien, China floja camina este pequeño tramo por tu parte, no quiero que empiecen a cuestionarme esos idiotas del porque te estoy cargando –Dijo el sádico, cansado y masajeándose los hombros

Lo mismo iba a decir, sería una vergüenza que me vean contigo-aru –nuevamente Kagura se apoyó con su sombrilla

Ambos decidieron entrar al cuartel juntos, para su sorpresa todos estaban en la entrada de aquella habitación, el shinsengumi y el yorozuya, sentados y con miradas de enojo hacia ellos.

Gin-chan! Pattsuan! Sadaharu!, los extrañe mucho. –hablo Kagura rompiendo el silencio

Danna, tu hija está bien, te la entrego –Dijo seguido de lo dicho por la Yato

Bastardo, ¿a donde te llevaste a Kagura-chan? –Grito el peli plateado mientras se levantaba y agarraba de la ropa a Okita

Danna, tu hija es mayor de edad, no es posible que aun la sigas celando mucho –Contesto con la habitual voz monótona sin incomodarle

No me vengas con esa mierda, ¿Qué hicieron? –Gin le gritaba al castaño

¿Crees que le haría algo a esa marimacha? No insinúes cosas que no pasaron, no tocaría a una mujer como ella – Sougo se sostuvo ante Gintoki que no lo dejaba de ver con furia

¿Quieres que te recuerde que paso anoche? Tu me be…-Kagura es interrumpida por una patada voladora de Sougo que a su vez, se desato de inmediatamente de las manos de Gin al escuchar lo que iba a decir Kagura.

Oii ¿qué paso anoche Sougo? –Hijikata estaba provocando más la situación, dirigiéndole una cara de sádico a Okita.

Hijikata-san quizás mañana despiertes con respiración artificial conectado por todo tu cuerpo –Agrego el sádico regresándole los mismos gestos sádicos a su compañero

¿Q-que es lo que quería decir Kagura, okita-san? –Interrogo pattsuan al sádico

La estúpida, quería acusarme con el danna de que le lastime el pie –dijo sentándose tranquilamente en frente de todos

Sougo, ¿Qué te dije sobre lastimar a las chicas? eso es incorrecto –Hablo el comandante del shinsegumi

Kondo-san La iban a raptar nuevamente, tuve que empujarla para protegerla, y la lleve a un lugar seguro, empezó a llover y se me hizo imposible llegar al cuartel con ella lastimada y sin un medio para transportarme, eso fue todo, no pasó nada entre ella y yo.

Date por muerto idiota me volviste a lastimar—Expreso Kagura levantándose del suelo con el rostro rojo y con la marca de la suela del zapato de Sougo

Si lo sé y eso si fue porque quise estúpida China –Aclaro el sádico burlándose nuevamente de la Yato

Kagura hacia acciones que demostraban querer asesinar a Sougo y el se burlaba de ella pues no podía pararse.

¿Qué piensas de eso Gin-san? –Menciono Pattsuan al peli plateado que se quedaba viendo al dúo pelear

Me precipite ante la situación, pero no bajare la guardia, Kagura-chan es una chica pronto pasara a otra etapa en su vida. –Hablo Gin hurgándose la nariz con tranquilidad

Hiciste tanto barullo para que al final estés como si nada, eso es patético! –Se exalto Shinpachi al ver la conformidad de su amigo.

Bien Yorozuya, te lo dije, no iba a pasar nada entre la China y Sougo, ellos están destinados a ser rivales para siempre, aunque se enamoren.—Kondo miraba a Kagura y a Sougo pelear

Oii Oii Gorila, no adelantes las cosas, en mi vida no quiero tener algún lazo que nos una.—Confeso el peliplateado al comandante del Shinsengumi

Lo mismo digo Kondo-san, estar unidos ante estos patéticos seria lo peor—Se unió a la conversación Toshi mientras encendía su cigarrillo

No quisiera ver a un estúpido come mayonesa el resto de mi vida –Añadió el peli plateado provocando una pelea.

Y yo no quisiera ver a un irresponsable vago paseándose por aquí –Agrego Hijikata mirando a Gintoki retadoramente

Cálmense, ¿no pueden hablar sin pelearse tan solo una en vez en su vida? Hablan como si esos dos ya se fueran a casar –Calmo la situación Pattsuan como siempre.

¿QUE? En mi vida dudo querer que este Bastardo fuera mi esposo, no planeen antes de tiempo-aru—Interfirió la Yato al escuchar de lo que hablaban

Cállate marimacha, no me robes las líneas, ni yo quisiera tener por esposa a una China odiosa como tú –Siguió la corriente el castaño sádico para ganarle a la China

Tu deseas que esta hermosa dama sea tuya, otro poco más de tiempo y estarás muerto por mí diciendo "Oh Kagura-hime sama la amo" -Contesto Kagura a Okita burlándose de el.

Sigue soñando China, con esas palabras haces pensar a todos que yo te gusto y deseas que te diga esas palabras, lamentablemente Te odio y me asqueas –Opino el sádico con el ceño fruncido

Basta Kagura-chan regresemos a casa para que te curen el pie –Volvió a calmar la pelea Shinpachi mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse

Shinpachi tengo hambre, prepárame algo de comer, no he dado bocado hace 3 capítulos de este fic-aru –Comento Kagura a su amigo.

Bien,en cuanto lleguemos a casa te preparare algo, ahora te ayudare a montarte en sadaharu—Shinpachi carga a Kagura y la sube en el lomo de Sadaharu

Shinpachi y Kagura salieron del cuartel, Kagura volteó a donde se encontraba Okita y le enseño la lengua y Okita solo miraba a Kagura marcharse.

Gintoki se acercó a Sougo para dialogar con el.

Oii Souchiro-kun, agradezco que cuidaras a Kagura-chan, pero cuidado de tomar demasiada confianza con ella –Advirtió el peli plateado

Danna…no te preocupes no me fijaría en tu machorra nunca –Confeso con inseguridad Okita

Nunca digas nunca, a estas alturas todo puede pasar, no me importaría si cortejaras a esa mocosa porque es inevitable, pero si le llegas a hacer daño es algo que jamás te perdonare. –Confeso el permantado

Te tomas el papel de padre muy en serio, ella puede elegir lo que quiere, no es necesario que tu estés presente en lo que pasa en su día a día –Opino el sádico

Sé que de ahora en adelante nos frecuentaremos más, estoy más que seguro que iras tras Kagura, ten cuidado con lo que haces, estaré muy al pendiente. –Finalmente dijo Gin para salir del cuartel a alcanzar a sus amigos.

Okita solo miraba a Gin, le sorprendió las palabras que le dirigió… ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que paso? Lo dudo, interrumpí a la China en el momento que iba a hablar sobre eso –Pensó el sádico

*Lo siento danna, pero ella es mi víctima, mi presa, no la dejare tan fácilmente, no me importa lo tanto que interfieras…ella será mía* -mostraba su sonrisa que descargaba un aura de maldad.

Oii Sougo, no me digas que amas a la chica yorozuya en secreto –Hijikata se disponía a burlarse de su compañero

Hijikata-san sería una lástima que tu botella Premium de mayonesa desaparezca en este instante –Hablo Okita sacando una botella de mayonesa

Oii Sougo ten cuidado con eso, es demasiado frágil –Invadieron los nervios a Hijikata inmediatamente al ver que su mayonesa estaba en peligro

Claro Hijikata-san, esta mayonesa será tuya después de que repitas "Yo amo a la marimacha de la yorozuya" –Dijo Okita mirándolo con su cara sádica y burlona

N-No dire tal calamidad, estas mal de la cabeza bastardo, pensaran que soy un pedófilo. –Manifestó Toshi con miedo

Qué pena, supongo que la mayonesa Premium será tirada por el retrete y luego cagare encima de ella…

Sougo, espera! Diré otra cosa pero menos eso –Expreso Hijikata tratando de convencer a Okita de que no tirara su mayonesa

Hijikata-san, no me conformare con otra cosa –Sostuvo el Sadico

Está bien lo diré y me devolverás esa botella…"Yo amo a la marimacha de la yorozuya", bien dame eso ahora –Hijikata agarro su mayonesa para después percatarse que todo el cuartel escucho esa confesión que era una mentira pero los demás no lo sabían.

E-es-esperen, no es lo que ustedes creen yo solo…-Es interrumpido por varias opiniones de sus compañeros

El vice comandante es un pedófilo –Un miembro del shinsengumi aseguro

¿Cómo puede gustarle una chica menor que el? No tiene vergüenza –Añadió otro de los miembros presente

Ustedes Paren de molestar a Toshi!—Grito el comandante

Pero comandante, como es posible que..—uno de los miembros comentaba y Kondo lo interrumpió para aclarar las cosas

Solo es un mal entendido, fue una apuesta entre Sougo y Toshi, así que no se preocupen, continúen con sus labores –Ordeno Kondo para aclarar la situación.

Menos mal, ya empezaba a dudar del vicecomandante –Los miembros empezaron a retirarse.

Kondo-san, arruinaste mi plan en contra de Hijikata-san

Sougo basta de hacer cosas inmaduras, si quieres enamorar a la china, esa no es la forma correcta

Bastardo, dejaste en mal mi reputación, me las pagaras y todo por una chica

¿Quién dijo que quiero enamorar a esa marimacha? Kondo-san me tienen harto esos comentarios, basta de buscar cosas donde no las hay –Dicho esto Okita se marchó a su habitación

Sougo se notaba algo frustrado y molesto, Kagura era la culpable de ello y tal vez algunas insinuaciones de todos hacia ellos dos, ¿Por qué le molestaba ese hecho? Simplemente, aun no quería aceptar que tenía sentimientos hacia ella, que ella fuera tan dura para caer en sus juegos lo más importante, recordaba que varias veces Kagura menciono a Gin como su defensor, por lo cual pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de Gintoki.

Estúpida china, caerás a mis pies de una u otra forma, no perderé ante Danna…

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, UuU lo se está algo corto y sin mucho OkiKagu, pero recuerden que también necesito enfocarme en los demás personajes, no quiero que el fic sea completamente enfocado en la pareja, pues no tendría mucho chiste sin mencionar a los secundarios y seria fuera de contexto si es que ya lo está xD en fin ojala les haya gustado, les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo empieza la interacción de sentimientos entre Okita y Kagura, habrá peleas, celos etc… setsoo, okno eso tal vez en capítulos futuros ¬u¬ bueno les tengo muchas sorpresitas de por medio, ahora vamos a la sección de preguntas-**_

_**¿Okita ira tras Kagura disimuladamente?**_

_**¿Pasaran cosas que provoquen celos en kagura?**_

_**¿Saldrá un personaje sorpresa que arruinara el plan de Okita? Me imagino que unas personitas ya sabrán de quien se trata ¬u¬ **_

_**¿Gintoki comerá dulce y le dará diabetes? xD**_

_**Esto y más cosas en el próximo capítulo, la actualización del próximo capi esta entre jueves y viernes de la próxima semana, únanse a mi página personal de fb para que ahí pueda avisarles, gracias por leer.**_

_**Página de Facebook: FB/**_ _**bomshell21?ref=hl**_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, el día de hoy les vengo con un capitulo improvisado, que se entrelazará con la historia original, en fin, es un especial de San Valentín, sé que muchos esperaban el siguiente capítulo, pero ya saben necesito inspireshon, y la escuela para nada que me deja inspirarme U.U y bueno este especial lo hice en el transcurso de la semana cuando tenía clases libres, espero que les guste. El capítulo tratara de una narración por parte de Kagura acerca de hace 6 años antes de que se marchara a hacer su largo viaje como los demás integrantes de la Yorozuya y…bueno ya no les cuento más, léanlo, ojala lo disfruten. ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Atención! Especial de San Valentín por Gura-chan!<strong>

**POV Kagura**

Recuerdo aquel día…ese día en que todos reciben regalos por parte de sus amigos o enamorados-aru, pero que semejante mierda de día, o al menos en ese entonces lo creía.

Sin más preámbulos, contare lo que me sucedió hace 6 años atrás cuando aún era una cría de 14 años , antes de partir a hacer mi viaje, y no adivinaran con quien…creo que nadie se lo puede imaginar, de tan solo pensarlo que me dan náuseas-aru…

Era una mañana aburrida como de costumbre en la Yorozuya, 14 de febrero para ser exactos…me desperté y enseguida abrí mi armario con mi cara de sueño. Con los ojos entre cerrados me pude encontrar con Pattsuan y el vago permanentado caminando de un lado a otro de manera desesperada, como si buscaran algo.

"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?" –Dije con un bostezo entre mis palabras.

"¿Qué que estamos haciendo? Kagura-chan ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?" –Gin me dirigió su mirada maniaca mientras me sacudía

"Bah, es otro 14 de febrero más, ni siquiera son populares entre las chicas-aru, son unos perdedores" –Inexpresivamente conteste hacia sus interrogaciones del vago

"P-pero Kagura no tienes que ser tan dura" –Hablo el virgen cuatro ojos

"Déjala Shinpachi, cuando recibamos muchos presentes por nuestras admiradoras, no le daremos ni un trozo de chocolate" –Nuevamente expreso el tonto de Gin-chan

"Pues ni quien quiera comer sus chocolates imaginarios par de idiotas, para eso puedo comprarme mi propio chocolate"—Con seguridad les dije mientras me dirigía al baño para poder cambiarme y salir de ese nido de idiotas, para luego volver ya lista, con mi traje chino habitual.

"Ni siquiera tienes capital para comprar tu propia comida" – Me Grito Gin-chan tratando de hacer que me sintiera mal por ello, pero no contaba con que estaba totalmente preparada-aru.

"Eso es lo que tu crees tontito, pero creo que debes tener más cuidado cuando te emborrachas y dejas la cartera donde sea"—Me puse en modo triunfante riéndome de una manera muy burlona a lo que Gin reacciono y empezó a buscar su billetera por adentro de su kimono

"Oii mocosa, ese es mi dinero, devuélvemelo ahora"—El tonto estaba realmente alterado, eso le pasa por meterse con una niña como yo-aru

"Ni en sueños, tu me debes esto y más, por trabajar contigo durante mucho tiempo-aru" Solo me defendía a lo dicho por ese vago bueno para nada.

"Maldita mocosa, la pagaras con creces, de eso me encargare yo" –El estúpido solo se disponía a cerrar el puño con coraje de no poder hacer nada en contra mío.

"Con esa permanente a nadie espantas-aru"—Antes de irme quise molestar un poco más a Gin-chan

"Gin-san Kagura-chan, este día también significa estar juntos en compañía de nuestros amigos y personas queridas, no todo son regalos y atracción hacia alguna persona" –Interfirió Pattsuan

"Pachi he ahí la razón por la que sigues siendo virgen" –Giro Gin su cabeza mirando a Patsuan

"Porque diablos no dejan de una vez el tema de la virginidad!" –El virgen cuatro ojos se exalto y nos gritó, bah, no es nuestra culpa que sea más virgen que una virgen-aru

Mientras esos dos peleaban, yo salía de la Yorozuya, de verdad que esos dos desesperan-aru…pero el grito de Gin atrajo mi atención nuevamente he hizo que para en seco antes de salir junto a Sadaharu.

"Kagura-chan, no te olvides de ver el correo, apuesto a que las lectoras que están leyendo el fic en el futuro, ya nos habrán obsequiado algo" –Me dijo un poco emocionado, ¿realmente pensaba que ustedes le regalarían algo al pobre vago? Yo solo di Un "Si" como respuesta sin darle mucha importancia, realmente no me iba a fijar en el correo, si bien…el tanto deseaba encontrar algún presente, que moviera ese culo seco y se fijara por si mismo-aru.

Salí a las calles del distrito Kabuki, todo estaba a reventar de estúpidos comprando obsequios para la mujeres que quizá en estos momentos estén en la cama con otros, o las mujeres que solo los utilizan por mero interés…Gracias a dios ese no es mi caso-aru.

"Guuak! Las calles están del asco, estorban en la vía pública-aru" – Me enoje de ver tanto tumulto en las calles, pues no podía pasear con Sadaharu a gusto.

Entre tanta gente pude encontrarme a la Jefa que llevaba con un poco de dificultad una bolsa llena de chocolates en forma de corazón, ¿Acaso la Jefa estaba enamorada? ¿De quién sería?

"Oii Jefa, ¿necesitas una mano?"—Le grite alzando mi mano para ser vista por ella

"Oh Kagura-chan, muchas gracias, me alegra encontrarte por aquí" –La jefa se dirigió hacia donde estaba yo y yo me baje del lomo de sadaharu con mi sombrilla como de costumbre abierta.

"Oye Jefa, ¿no me digas que estas enamorada de alguien?" Con mi codo golpee sutilmente a la Jefa en su brazo de modo burlesco.

"No Kagura-chan, creo que mal interpretas las cosas, si lo dices por estos chocolates, son para mis mejores amigos" –Me dijo mientras sacaba tres empaques de chocolate de la bolsa y me los entregaba

"Jefa…eres la mejor-aru"—La abrace fuerte con las lágrimas a medio caer.

"Kagura-chan , no necesaria mente necesitas tener un enamorado para recibir tanto obsequio, los amigos y los buenos sentimientos son los que más cuentan" –Ella me correspondió el abrazo y me acaricio la cabeza

"Pero Jefa…yo no he comprado nada para ti, no lo merezco" –Le regrese los chocolates a la Jefa con la cabeza gacha

"No, no para nada Kagura-chan, no esperaba recibir nada a cambio" –Me sonrió de manera tan amigable.

"Jefa, prometo que en un futuro te regalare algo lindo" –Exprese a la Jefa con mi cara de tristeza de no poder comprarle algo mismo en ese momento, pues todo estaba caro ese dia.

"No es necesario, Gin-chan, Shin-chan y tú, han hecho demasiado por mí, yo soy la que me debería sentir mal por solo poderles obsequiar esto, lamentablemente, no tengo mucho dinero para darles algo lujoso" –Jefa se apeno y se rasco la cabeza e hizo una sonrisa sumamente apenada.

"No te preocupes Jefa para mí esto es suficiente, y hare que esos estúpidos se traguen tu chocolate a la de a fuerza, quieran o no-aru" –Le sonreí, y me subí nuevamente en el lomo de sadaharu con los tres chocolates en la mano

"Gracias Kagura-chan, por ahora me marcho, tengo que entregarle más chocolates a mis amigas del club de anfitrionas" –Jefa se daba media vuelta y se marchó y yo proseguí mi paseo con Sadaharu, a pesar de que la Jefa me haya regalado chocolate, aún seguía pensando que era un día fatal.

Me dirigí al mar, quería estar un tanto alejada de esa bola de idiotas enamorados, dándose cariño, o lo difícil que a la gente se les hacía difícil confesar sus sentimientos, como colegialas pubertas.

"Aah sadaharu…este día esta del asco, no puedo pasear libremente por la ciudad ¿Por qué? Porque mucho idiota enamorado esta en mi paso" –Hablaba con sadaharu mientras estábamos en el mar acostados con más ambiente pacifista, aunque habían una que otra pareja que pasaba por ahí, pero bueno, no era tan molesto como estar en la ciudad.

Aquí viene la parte en que, me encontré con el…con ese sádico roba impuestos perro del gobierno. "¿Porque justamente me tengo que encontrar con el?" me interrogue con preocupación, sabría que probablemente empezaríamos una de las tantas discusiones que teníamos siempre que nos encontrábamos…era fastidioso, pues ese día solo quería tener tranquilidad, suficiente tengo con esos cabronazos en la yorozuya.

"Oii, china, es un milagro encontrarte sola por aquí" –El tonto se dirigió hacia mí, me percaté de que tenía un regalo en las manos, quizá era para ¿su novia? Bah qué más da, no me interesa yo solo me voltee dándole la espalda

"Jum! Digo lo mismo, no es usual encontrar a un bastardo por aquí-aru y en este día cuando deberías estar con tu novia o con esa panda de idiotas de los shinsengumi-aru" –Me senté en la arena aun dándole la espalda a ese tonto

"No me digas que ¿acaso estas celosa? No malinterpretes, este regalo no es para mi novia…" –El sádico se sentó a mi lado e hizo una pausa pequeña para luego contestar…

"Es para la persona que me gusta…" –con su monótona cara inexpresiva viendo el atardecer.

"Ay que sublime! el Sádico está enamorado-aru, es lo más patético que he visto en mi vida" –Me bufaba de él riéndome justo en su cara…aunque debo admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad de saber quién era aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño a ese sádico, Ósea no es que me interese, solo es el hecho de que por primera vez veo al sádico de esa manera, sin su sadismo.

"Oii China no me jodas, a menos de que quieras pelea" –Cambio drásticamente de tema, algo me decía que no quería hablar de aquella chica.

"Pues para empezar, tú fuiste el primero que se vino a parar justamente donde yo estoy-aru, si no quieres que te joda, lárgate de una buena vez" –Me enoje y le grite, el hace que en tan pocos minutos pierda mi cordura completamente, y eso hace que me enoje más, ¿Por qué solamente con el soy así?

"Pues este mar no dice: Propiedad de la china plana…Así que yo puedo estar donde YO quiera" –El bastardo de mierda me contesto de igual forma, pero se la pela, ya no soy plana aunque en ese entonces lo era y ese comentario me molesto mucho.

"¿Qué tienes contra las chicas planas? Además es preferible estar plana a cargarse siliconas…de seguro lo dices porque la chica que te gusta se carga sus siliconas y quieres tener sus siliconas falsas en tu cara de niña mal parida-aru" –Yo le conteste enojada.

"No, de hecho ella es plana como una tabla de planchar...y apuesto a que esta cara de niña te gusta, porque eres una lesbiana marimacha"

"QUE ASCO!, esa cara me provoca nauseas, y para tu información no soy lesbiana-aru" –Me exalte y quise golpearlo pero su siguiente cuestión hizo que parara en seco.

"¿Quién te dio esos chocolates?" – Sádico Pregunto viendo los chocolates, y yo continuaba con mi puño arriba a punto de darle en esa cara de maricon. Pero su pregunta hizo que olvidara eso y pensara rápidamente en una mentira…

"*Si le digo que me los dio la jefa, de verdad pensara que soy lesbiana*" –Pensé, no quiero dejarlo ganar de ninguna forma a ese estúpido y no le daré el gusto-aru!

"M-me los dieron unos chicos que son admiradores de la chica más hermosa y genial de la Yorozuya de Gin-chan" –Dije inmediatamente muy natural, para que no se diera cuenta que era un mentira

"Deberieron ser puros vírgenes otakus" –Insinuó el Sádico

"Ellos eran realmente atractivos, no seas envidioso, no porque tu no estés a su altura, puedes criticarlos de esa forma" -Me enoje, ¿acaso una chica hermosa como yo no puede tener chicos atractivos tras de ella? Ese bastardo me subestima.

"¿Ellos te gustan?" –Nuevamente me cambio el rumbo de la conversación.

"No, para nada, yo tengo un novio en mi planeta natal, es por eso que este fin de semana saldré de viaje durante 6 años, por fin tendré un poco de paz sin verte por un buen rato" –Mentí nuevamente acerca del novio, quise notar su reacción del tonto.

"¿Piensas irte y dejaras a esos idiotas de tus amigos?" –Al parecer ni siquiera escucho lo que le dije acerca del "novio" que tenía, es un despistado.

"Ellos también saldrán de viaje, durante un largo rato, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y decidimos separarnos por un tiempo para hacer algo de provecho con nuestra vida" –De alguna u otra forma, era una de las pocas veces que interactuábamos sin matarnos el uno a otro, eso creí…

"Dudo que ustedes sean gente de provecho algún día" –El tonto agarro poca arena con sus manos y me la lanzo.

"Cállate bastardo, tu nunca fuiste de provecho, eres un policía tan mediocre, das lastima, y ahora con el asunto de tu enamorada… -Me pare y le lance una patada de arena, pero la siguiente reacción del sádico me impacto.

"China, esto es para ti…" –Estiro sus manos de repente dirigiéndome el presente que traía consigo, ¿acaso yo era su enamorada? ¿Decidió decírmelo ahora que supo que me marcharía?

"D-deja de hacer bromas tan tontas Bastardo de mierda, ve y dáselo a tu enamorada" –Le dije un poco apenada, no sabía ni dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza que tenía, y es que jamás se me habían confesado de esta forma, en el mar, un san Valentín junto a un atardecer bello…pero yo si estaba segura, él no me gustaba.

"¿Qué no lo entiendes? China, tu eres la persona que me gusta…" –Me miro con esa penetrante mirada roja que posee y no se porque, hace que me sienta nerviosa.

"Pues no lo quiero!, ya te dije que tengo novio, además tu no me gustas" –Mentí nuevamente con lo del novio para evadirle el presente.

"Bien por fin hice mi confesión…nos veremos algún día nuevamente" –Dejo el regalo debajo de mis pies y empezó a caminar.

"Espera idiota…no quiero tu regalo-aru tu…tu no me gustas!" –Le grite un poco insegura de lo que dije, y sonrojada.

"Si no lo aceptas, te arrestare por insultarme y lastimar mis sentimientos" –Fue lo último que dijo y siguió su caminata.

"Idiota…" –Murmure con mi cara hecha un tomate.

Después de que el Sádico se fue del lugar, mi corazón latía como loco, no entiendo porque si ni me gusta.

"No pienso abrir su obsequio" –Me dije a mi misma sin dejar de ver el presente – "Sadaharu, me siento extraña, acaso ¿realmente le gusto-aru?" –hable a mi perro y el me contesto con su típico ladrido.

"B-bien abriré el regalo" –Quite el cordón que envolvía la caja del presente y después retire la tapa…con lo que vi se iluminaron mis ojos.

"Son…son panquesillos!"—Me anime muchísimo, eran unos panquesillos tan finos y caros, los había visto alguna vez en la tienda donde compra la gente que tiene un poco de categoría, y siempre quise unos de estos, pero Gin-chan jamás me había comprado este tipo de postres caros. Siempre que Gin-chan compraba, eran en los puestos ambulantes de pan y solo uno para los tres, pero por fin tenía panquesillos finos para mi sola

"Quizá el sádico no sea tan malo después de todo…me atrevería a decir que es un poco lindo-aru" –Agarre uno de los panquesillos que se encontraban dentro de la caja, y lo admire una vez más antes de comerlo. Después me lo eche completo a la boca…grave error, empecé a sentir como se quemaba mi boca, un ardor insoportable.

"AAAAAH! Pica, pica pica demasiado, agua agua" -corrí de un lado a otro, en busca de agua, sentía que no iba a vivir para contar esta anécdota, corrí hacia un puesto donde vendían bebidas y compre una tomando toda de un solo golpe.

"Que tal china ¿te gusto tu regalo?" –El sádico apareció de repente atrás de mí

"Estas más que muerto bastardo" –Dije con dificultad agarrándome con las dos manos mi garganta

"No te termine de decir, te confesare que el regalo era para la persona que más me gusta…joder"—El estúpido bastardo de mierda me había jugado una broma de mal gusto, haciéndome creer que le gustaba pero jamás termino la jodida frase, ¿como iba a saber que era una broma, demasiado astuto el maricon?

"Idiota bastardo de mierda te odio" –Aun seguía agarrándome la garganta, todavía sentía el picazón en mi garganta, que no me dejaba expresarme bien ni poder golpear a ese idiota.

"¿Me odias?, pero, si en cuanto te di el regalo te brillaron tus ojos…¿será que yo te gusto?" –Contesto el bastardo con su putrefacta cara que tanto odio, yo no le conteste, pues estaba tosiendo.

"Realmente ese presente era para Hijikata-san, pero supongo que en cuanto te vi, no pude evitar desperdiciar esta oportunidad" –Seguía bufándose de mí el muy bastardo

"¿Para que mierda desperdicias comida tan cara? Eso jamás te lo perdonare" –Conteste con la voz baja, puesto que si hablaba normalmente iba a empezar a toser, apenas y se me pasaba el ardor de la garganta.

"Vamos china, ¿en serio te creíste aquel cuento?...eres tan ingenua, cualquier hombre puede jugar contigo de esa manera…"—Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Largate ahora antes de golpee tu estúpido trasero" –Grite, después de que se me paso aquel picante que permanecía en mis papilas gustativas y mi garganta.

"Oii China, una recomendación…si el anzuelo es tan obvio, no lo tomes" –Me dirigió su mirada sádica que me molesto muchísimo, tanto que estaba a un poco de golpearlo.

"Ojala te mueras en el tiempo que me iré de viaje, para que cuando regrese no vea tu fémina cara"—Le di una patada en la espinilla, que hizo que se retorciera del dolor, Ja! Para aprenda a que con una Yato jamás se debe meter-aru!

"Maldita Puta!, ¿porque hiciste eso?" –Apenas y pudo hablar con el dolor, giraba en el suelo con las manos abrazaba su espinilla.

"Ahora estamos a mano" –Conteste victoriosa burlándome de él y con mi mirada retadora.

"Cuando vuelvas te hare la vida imposible que desearas haberte quedado en tu mugre planeta" –Confeso el bastardo aun tirado en el suelo quejándose de su espinilla media rota, creo que si me pase, pero no me importa, como dije, él se metió con la Yato equivocada.

"¿Qué has dicho?" –Lo mire con un enojo que podía notarse a leguas…que a cualquiera hubiera matado de miedo, pero el sin miedo volvió a contestar:

"Lo que escuchaste" –Se levantó con dificultad y me miro retadoramente

"Date por muerto bastardo" –Me le abalance, pero jamás creí que con una pierna peleara tan bien.

Los dos comenzamos a pelear un buen rato, sin parar…hasta que nos cansamos y nos volvimos a sentar en la arena como en un principio.

"Estúpida china, regresa pronto de tu viaje…dudo que soporte mucho tiempo sin joderte a ti, solo tendré por ahora a Hijikata-san" –respirando rápido a causa del cansancio me dijo y sonrió de medio lado, esa sonrisa que simboliza bastardes al extremo.

"Bastardo de mierda, jamás me dejare vencer por ti, ¿entendiste? Si juegas con fuego, vas a salir quemado-aru" –Le advertí, yo no me iba con juegos…pero parece que el si lo tomaba como un simple juego para no aburrirse estando en su panal de idiotas.

"Creo que el destino nos juntó este día, ya que los dos estamos por la misma razón aquí, odiamos el día de San Valentín y el tumulto que se forma en la ciudad a causa de eso ¿no es así?" -Su mirada roja brillaba con la luz de la luna, pero igual sigue siendo un bastardo cara de niña.

"Supongo que será lo único en lo que concuerde contigo bastardo mal parido" – Lo mire seguido de eso le avente arena en su cara.

"Debo admitir que no fue un día tan malo a pesar de que me la pase con el monstruo que tanto odio" –Me devolvió el ataque de arena y yo me quede boquiabierta, lo que dijo el bastardo hizo que de alguna manera no lo odie tanto y me hizo pensar que tal vez me ¿estima? Si eso debe ser, no creo que le guste.

"Bien supongo que es hora de irme, los idiotas se preocuparan si no llego temprano, tengo que empacar mis cosas" –Me pare de la arena y me subí en el lomo de sadaharu para marcharnos a casa

"Oii China…" –Me grito el Sádico y yo voltee, no sé porque pero por primera vez no quería que este día finalizara.

"¿Qué quieres?" – cuestione al tonto.

"Te odio, ojala te la pases mal en tu planeta y tu "novio" te corte" –Al parecer si escucho cuando le mencione lo de mi supuesto novio, e hizo énfasis en ello, no se la creyó pero aun así le seguí el juego.

"Yo también te odio, ojala te atropellen"—Mis peores deseos para el…es muy extraño que un día como este, dos personas se digan "te odio" suena como un "te amo" disfrazado. Pero sé que nosotros no los décimos de a verdad, no creo que haya un "te amo" disfrazado en las palabras que ambos nos dirigimos-aru

Y así me marche, por alguna razón me la pase…¿bien? Ese día, por primera vez sentí que no fue un día tan malo a pesar de que Sádico se la paso conmigo, parecíamos como una pareja…hay kamisama! que repugnante, pero debo confesar que me divertí un poco, y fue la primera vez que mi corazón latia de una manera incontrolable, jamás en la vida me había pasado algo similar, Gin-chan me dijo que cuando el corazón de una persona latía al ver a otra persona es porque estaba enamorada. Pero lo dudo…¿yo? Enamorada de ese Sádico jamás!

Pensando en todo aquello que pasó ese día, llegue a la Yorozuya…Gin y patsuan me esperaban

"Oii mocosa donde estuviste metida todo este rato" –Gin-chan como siempre actuando como mi padre.

"No es de su incumbencia-aru" –Deje mi sombrilla y sin darle importancia al tonto permanentado me dirigí a mi armario.

"Oii esos…esos chocolates quien te los dio" –Pregunto ese vago bueno para nada, esos chocolates eran los que jefa me había dado para ellos.

"ah tomen…lo encontré en el correo, creo que son para ustedes" –Mentí, quise hacerles una pequeña broma a esos dos, inclui mi chocolate de por medio, estaba demasiado feliz como para comer chocolate, prefería mi amado sukonbu.

"Te lo dije! Tenemos fanáticas de este fic que nos desean" –Gin me señalo animado y victorioso y yo aún seguía sin darle palo al asunto

"Hai hai, me voy a dormir, disfrútenlos-aru" –Finalmente dije para así ingresar a mi armario.

"Gin-san somos populares entre las chicas"—Grito de alegría el cuatro ojos virgen

"Esa mocosa no nos conoce realmente, somos los más deseados" –Agrego el estúpido vago, JA! Los más deseados si como no, par de patéticos-aru. Yo solo reía desde mi armario.

Gin-chan y Patsuan abrieron los chocolates, para su desgracia los hice creer que todos eran para mi…a cada uno de los chocolates les escribí "Para Kagura-chan"

"Oii Pachi…estos chocolates son para la mocosa" –El risitos se impactó al ver que ninguno de esos chocolates era para él o para shinpachi

"Gin-san puedo notarlo, ¿Cómo es que Kagura es la mas popular entre nosotros?" –Exclamo shinpachi un poco decepcionado, realmente me estaba muriendo de risa.

"Pero yo soy el protagonista, ¿cómo puede ser más popular la mocosa que el protagonista? Eso es imperdonable" –Alego Gin-chan entre lágrimas en sus ojos de pez muerto.

"Olvídalo Gin-san, jamás fuimos populares" – Resignado dijo pachi

"Habla por ti, yo siempre he sido super popular, y esto debe ser un error…en fin, me comeré mis chocolates" –con seguridad afirmo el idiota, me molesta que se le suban los aires-aru

"Oii Gin-san, déjame un poco de chocolate! Supongo que uno también es para mi" –Reclamo el virgen al Gin-chan, yo solo escuchaba desde mi armario.

"Ni hablar yo soy el protagonista y todos estos chocolates son para mi"

Los dos estúpidos empezaron a pelear y yo…bueno yo no dejaba de pensar en mi primer 14 de febrero que la pase con alguien diferente a esos tontos, quizá, no todos los san Valentín sean malos...el primer san Valentín que me la pase feliz por dentro aunque no lo demostrara a simple vista.

**Fin del POV…**

_**Desde este punto proseguiremos con la historia original…**_

Después de aquel acontecimiento sobre el secuestro, la cabaña, el beso entre Okita y Kagura la pelea de Gin con Okita, todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso creo. Era un nuevo día en la Yorozuya

Oii Kagura despierta!–Gin tocaba la puerta del armario donde Kagura se encontraba durmiendo

Estúpido vago, ¿qué es lo que quieres tan temprano? estas interrumpiendo mi sueño de belleza –Contesto la yato mientras abría los ojos y bostezaba.

Arréglate, iremos a dar un paseo, y quizá a comer a un lado, yo invito –Gin le dijo a Kagura muy animado

Oh ¿enserio Gin-chan? Es muy extraño que actúes de esta manera-aru –Expreso Kagura un poco extrañada por cómo se comportaba el peli plateado

Supongo que has de estar un poco abrumada por todo lo que ha pasado en estos días…no quiero ser tan malo para hacerme el desinteresado en las cosas que le suceden a mi hija. – Dijo el Peli plateado dirigiéndose su meñique hacia su nariz.

M-me parece genial gin-chan, pero ¿y pattsuan? ¿Qué hay de el? –La yato estaba emocionada pero no pudo evitar preguntar por su otro amigo.

Quería que la pasáramos los 3 juntos pero Shinpachi no podrá, está en su dojo atendiendo algunos asuntos, así que solo seremos tu y yo… para mi mejor…no gasto mucho dinero, o al menos eso creo ya que tu cuentas por 3 personas –Expreso el permanentado con un poco de disgusto

Gin-chan te quiero mucho-aru! –Kagura abrazo a Gin

Si, si como sea…arréglate y vámonos que no aguanto el hambre –Trato de safarse del abrazo que Kagura le brindaba.

Hai! –Alegremente la China contesto.

Después de que Kagura se arregló, salió junto a Gin para dar una vuelta y comer…Kagura iba muy feliz puesto que escuchar la palabra "comida" alegro su corazón…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, bueno el pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo… ojala les haya gustado el especial de San Valentín, y bueno como nuestros protagonistas saldrán a dar la vuelta juntos como ya sabrán, alguien mal interpretara las cosas ¬u¬ jajaja aquí la sección de preguntas:<strong>_

_¿Okita encontrara a Kagura con Gin y hará algo al respecto?_

_¿Gin se dará cuenta de lo que pasa entre ambos? Si me refiero a Kagura y a Okita_

_¿Habrán celos por parte de los dos?_

_**Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo, próximo fin de semana actualizo, que se la pasen bonito, hasta la próxima actualización :3**_

_**PD: No olviden darle like a mi página de FB**_

_**Facebook: Fb/bomshell21?ref=hl**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola mis queridísimos lectores, de nuevo yo trayéndoles un capitulo nuevo de este fic que me han estado pidiendo mucho, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado por 3 semanas, pues pase por muchas dificultades para traérselos. Espero que lo disfruten, trate de hacer este capítulo un poquitín más largo que los anteriores para compensar el tiempo que no actualice. En serio perdonen si me salgo un poco del contexto, créanme que trato de no quitarle la esencia a los personajes y lo seguiré haciendo, pues no a muchos nos gusta que los personajes sean demasiado Ooc. En fin sin más preámbulos, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Sentimientos a brote <strong>

Ya había pasado un día de aquel incidente incómodo para Kagura... Gintoki se dispuso a llevarla a comer y después quizá a estar de vagos en alguna parte como de costumbre para que Kagura pudiera despejar su mente…él, más que nadie entendía a la perfección la situación por la que pasaba la Yato.

_**Flash Back**_

Shinpachi…¿Qué harás el día de mañana? –Pregunto Gin

Estaré de compras con aneue…¿A qué se debe tu cuestión Gin-san?

Para serte sincero –Tosió un poco el permanentado antes de proseguir –quería que ambos pasáramos tiempo con Kagura-chan…después de lo sucedido ayer ella se nota un poco abrumada, pero más que eso…note otra cosa—Se rasco la cabeza con un poco de disgusto

¿A qué te refieres con "otra cosa"? –Interrogo Shinpachi para que su amigo lo sacara de su duda

Kagura…está experimentando algo nuevo…supongo, es algo muy difícil de explicar y más porque involucra a otra persona…-Gin agarro su cabeza con algo de desesperación

Solo suéltalo no creo que sea tan grave –Aclaro el pelinegro

Kagura-chan bueno, ella está enamorada de Okita-kun –Soltó seguido de un suspiro –Es algo problemático, no quiero involucrarme con esos perros del gobierno ¿entiendes eso? –Agarro de los hombros a shinpachi y lo sacudió fuertemente

Oii, ¿podrías calmarte? Estas exagerando las cosas ¿Has notado como se llevan ellos dos? Son como perros y gatos, no puedes decir con certeza que ella está enamorada de Okita-san –Trato de tranquilizar a Gin por un momento pero su esfuerzo fue en vano

Eres demasiado ingenuo Pachi, has escuchado el dicho "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" bien, pues esto es un claro ejemplo, Kagura no ha dicho ni pio desde ayer, se metió a su armario y no ha salido desde entonces…esa mocosa está enamorada –

Que se haya metido al armario no significa que ella este enamorada, quizá solo estaba cansada de lo que paso ayer, solo eso –Ajusto sus lentes el pelinegro mientras daba la clara explicación a su amigo

¿Tú que vas a saber de chicas? Eres el rey de los vírgenes, es imposible que comprendas esta situación –Gintoki dirigió su dedo meñique a su fosa nasal

Oii deja de decirme virgen! Eres tan inmaduro como siempre! Si la fuerzas a que te diga las cosas, la situación se saldrá de control–Shinpachi grito por la actitud que tomaba Gin

Olvídalo Shinpachi, no necesito tu ayuda, mañana convenceré a Kagura de Salir, podría sacarle algo de información util… -Ignoro por completo a su amigo

Oii ¿Escuchaste al menos lo que dije? –Grito el chico por última vez al percatarse que el permanentado hizo caso omiso a su comentario

Patsuan déjamelo a mí! –Alzo el dedo pulgar para simular que las cosas irían bien, a lo que Shinpachi solo negó con la cabeza

_**Fin del flash back**_

Gintoki y Kagura se encontraban en el establecimiento que el peli plateado frecuentaba para comer sus típicos frijoles dulces…

Ten, come… –Le arrima un plato con frijoles dulces preparados por el dueño del establecimiento que sabía el peculiar gusto de Gintoki por lo dulce.

No quiero esa porquería-aru…prefiero un ramen o carne asada –La yato se cruzó de brazos haciendo sus típicos pucheros y volteando al lado contrario

Oii no le digas así a mi especial, mocosa mal agradecida, además solo me alcanza para esto, ¿acaso crees que hago el dinero? así que confórmate –Gin le dijo a Kagura con el fin de convencerla a comer.

Pero dijiste que me invitarías lo que yo quisiera y algo que definitivamente quiero… es no pasar tu porquería por mi boca-aru.. –Kagura parecía una niña haciendo berrinche a su padre.

Kagura-chan…todas las mujeres quisieran pasar mi "porquería" por sus bocas –El peli plateado aprovecho el comentario no muy bien planteado por la chica para responder con algún albur.

Idiota! No me refería a eso, eres un maldito depravado –la peli naranja se sonrojo y miro con enojo a Gin quien había tornado todo diferente.

¿Podrían callarse? son demasiado escandalosos…-Se escuchó el reclamo de alguien conocido-Yorozuya, deberías hacerle caso a la niña, tu especial es una porquería… -Termino el comentario un pelinegro con un plato lleno de mayonesa, sentado a unos cuantos bancos de Kagura y Gin.

¿Ustedes de nuevo? Desde que retornamos al distrito, no hay día que no los encontremos, empiezo a creer que nos acosan, enfermos!—Se exalto el peli plateado de modo que le grito a su rival de todos los tiempos Hijikata –Además tu comida es para perro no es comestible –Respondió el permanentado con enojo a Toushi

Tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso, samurái mayonesa…tu comida es peor que la de Gin-chan –Kagura solo miraba a con disgusto al ya mencionado.

Oii ¿cómo sé que ustedes no son los que nos siguen? ¿Y a que le dices comida de perro, vago? –Miro desafiante a su rival

A lo que comes tú, perro de gobierno –De igual manera Gin guio la mirada desafiante a Hijikata, casi chocaban sus rostros.

Danna la comida de ambos es mierda de perro –Se asomó de pronto un chico castaño de ojos rojos atrás de su compañero, pues estaba en el asiento de a lado

AAH! ¿Tu? *Ahí está el de nuevo, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado…bastardo* -Kagura pensó y no pudo evitar tener un leve sonrojo al recordar lo que paso hace dos noches atrás…

Oh, China deberías cerrar tu boca…le entraran moscas, sé que te sorprendió verme aquí porque me extrañaste ¿no es así? –Sougo dirigió su rostro inexpresivo a la Yato

Ya quisieras bastardo! –Respondió molesta

Como siempre ese léxico tan vulgar no lo puedes dejar...en fin ¿mejor dime como sigues de tu pie? –El sádico trataba de sacarle la conversación a la peli naranja pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues Kagura no cedía

Es algo que a ti no te importa-aru –agarro sus palillos para comenzar a agarrar grandes porciones del plato de frijoles dulces y llevárselas a la boca que poco después empezó a escurrirle por ambos extremos de la boca.

Okita-kun no provoques a esta muchachilla, es peligrosa cuando está enojada y créelo desde ayer está histérica, no quiero saber el porque…-Gin hizo su primera jugada para saber que se traían entre manos los dos, ya sabía que demostrando poco interés , las cosas saldrían poco a poco. Y los tenia justo como él quería, inmediatamente pensó que fue una buena oportunidad que se encontraran con ellos.

Cállate idiota, no digas cosas innecesarias! – Grito la Yato con enojo hacia su padre

¿Así que la China estaba enojada he? eso es un "Si te extrañe amo Sougo, quiero pasar otra noche contigo" -Okita dijo con aires de grandeza desde su asiento…pues a ambos los dividía Gin que estaba atento a la situación e Hijikata que solo se disponía a comer.

Ya te dije que no me jodas! Fue la peor noche que tuve si no hubiera sido por mi pie, hubiera regresado por mi cuenta! –Respondió enojada la peli naranja levantándose de su asiento

Oii Sougo no digas cosas de más, no quiero saber cómo te la pasaste con la chica. –Dijo Hijikata con la boca llena de mayonesa.

Tu cállate estúpido Mayoneso, no pasó nada entre él y yo –Dirigió la mirada molesta hacia Hijikata

A quien le dices "estúpido mayoneso" , mocosa malcriada. –Hijikata miro indignado a la Yato reclamándole acerca de su insulto.

No veo a otro idiota comiendo mayonesa más que a ti – Se volvió a sentar en su lugar dejándose caer molesta en el asiento con las manos cruzadas

¿Pe-pero no hicieron nada cierto Souchiro-kun? –Intervino Gin con nerviosismo, cuestionando una vez más a Sougo

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no me llamo "Souchiro" Danna? Me llamo Okita Sougo…-Respondió inexpresivo—Por cierto…espero que se te grabe bien en la mente China, te la pasas diciéndome Sádico.—Volteo su mirada a Kagura dedicándole una sonrisa seductora.

Tu nombre de tonto no me interesa, Sádico es lo que eres! –La chica continuaba comiendo tragos grandes con enojo.

Oii Te hice una pregunta…no la evadas. –Reitero el peli plateado serio

Gin-chan ¿acaso crees que hice algo indebido con este estúpido?—la Yato miro con decepción a su casi padre

Ah…claro Danna…Te responderé de inmediato, era una noche helada, estaba lloviendo y nuestra ropa se encontraba mojada… -Empezó a redactar la situación a su manera

Oii en serio Sougo no me importa lo que hiciste con esa niña, cállate de una vez! –Hijikata miro a su compañero con disgusto.

Para ya… -Kagura dijo con una voz que apenas la podía percibir alguien, con la cabeza gacha cerrando los puños con enojo

Juntamos nuestros cuerpos fríos pues necesitábamos calor corporal de cada uno… -Okita tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara que simbolizaba satisfacción por joder al prójimo

Para ya estúpido –Una vez más, con la misma tonalidad de voz dijo la peli naranja.

La excitación que sentimos ambos fue indescriptible y... -Fue interrumpido por la Yato...esta vez ella se paró de su asiento y le dio una bofetada.

Te dije que pararas cabrón! ¿Acaso no sabes cuándo parar tus estúpidos juegos? Eres la persona más desagradable que he conocido en mi vida! –Kagura perdió su cordura, tenía una mirada llena de furia.

Gin, Hijikata y Sougo se quedaron impactados por la acción de la chica tan repentina y su cambio tan drástico de humor.

Hmph! China no dije nada que no fuera verdad ¿o sí?... –Okita se agarraba la mejilla golpeada por Kagura, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Gin-chan vamos a otro lado, ya tuve suficiente por hoy. –Agarro a Gin del Kimono jalándolo hacia fuera del establecimiento

Oii Kagura no he acabado ¿podrías esp… Gin no termino de hablar la peli naranja le interrumpió gritandole

Pues trágatelo de una vez o pídelo para llevar, perdiste mucho tiempo hablando con tu amiguito...te espero afuera- Kagura salió del establecimiento molesta.

La gente alrededor se quedó mirando a la Chica sorprendidos, incluyendo a nuestros protagonistas

Gintoki regreso a su asiento y pidió su comida para llevar, el señor asintió y empezó a empacarle su comida, después de que le entregaran su comida nuevamente se levantó para salir del establecimiento no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a Sougo.

Me gustaría tener una charla contigo más adelante – Expreso serio el peli plateado y salió del local

Hijikata sin darle importancia a la situación proseguía comiendo su especial de mayonesa y Okita parecía demasiado desconcertado por lo sucedido.

Oii, ¿no piensas comer? se enfriara tu ramen! –Dijo el pelinegro sin parar de comer su mayonesa, ya iba por el segundo plato.

Al no tener respuesta inmediata del castaño, intento sacar conversación con otro tema, pues aunque no se le notara tenía un poco de curiosidad acerca de lo que había pasado con su compañero y Kagura… ya que sabía a la perfección que Sougo no era de enamorarse y menos de una chica vulgar como lo era Kagura.

Parece que le hiciste algo malo a la China -dijo el pelinegro con el bocado de mayonesa en la boca.

Es algo que no te importa –Por fin Sougo se dignó a constarle

De cierto modo no me importa nada que tenga que ver con esos vagos...pero las chicas son demasiado frágiles en esta cuestión deberías pedirle disculpas a tu novia, solo es una sugerencia, no me importa si esa chica te mata a golpes por culpa de tu sadismo, supongo que me haría un favor.

Esa marimacha no es mi novia, y no le pediré disculpas, no le hice nada... ella debería disculparse conmigo por golpearme. –Hablo inexpresivo tomando sus palillos para comer su ramen

Claro, tu siempre eres la víctima, me vale un carajo lo que hagas pero…¿no te parece extraño? –Hijikata para un momento de comer para comentarle su duda al castaño

De que hablas Hijikata-san –Sougo continuaba comiendo, viendo de reojo a su amigo

Parece que tienes cierto interés por esa chica así que te lo diré… es extraño que ella y el yorozuya estén juntos sin el cuatro ojos cuando es que siempre están juntos los tres…

Sougo a la brevedad se atraganto con el ramen y empezó a toser…sabía que rumbo tomaría la conversación

¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? ¿A que ellos están saliendo? Es algo absurdo –Rio burlonamente y prosiguió comiendo

No me hagas mucho caso, pero ellos se ven muy unidos, son tal para cual, un vago y una chica vulgar, diría que son la pareja perfecta

…Por mí ellos pueden salir juntos, no es algo que me importe, lo has dicho tú, son tal para cual.

Hai Hai, Pensé que el sádico número uno por fin estaba cayendo en el amor, y aunque te odie no te deseo tanto el mal. –Prosiguió comiendo ya iba con su tercer plato de mayonesa

Si no cierras tu boca, morirás Hijikata-san –Hablo con la típica voz monótona

Ahora me voy tengo cosas que hacer, pagas mi cuenta…

Oii mocoso espera…!

Sougo inmediatamente se paró de su asiento y salió del establecimiento dejando a su "amigo" solo sin escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, probablemente un reclamo sobre pagar su cuenta.

Por el lado de Gintoki y Kagura, ambos caminaban sin rumbo en pleno silencio…hasta que el permanentado decidió romperlo.

Oii Kagura-chan vamos por un parfait ¿Qué te parece? Conozco un lugar donde saben ricos y son económicos –Gin hablo con efusión tratando de que Kagura cambiara su actitud

…

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de la Yato, el peli plateado supuso que estaría pensando acerca de lo sucedido.

Olvida a ese Sádico por ahora, no creo ni una palabra de lo que dijo, en serio –Mintió Gin pues en verdad creyó en lo que dijo Sougo, pero por ahora solo mintió, para cambiarle la actitud a Kagura

¿Quién dijo que estaba pensando en él? Idiota invítame un buen helado –Refunfuño la chica.

V-vale Kagura-chan…

Gintoki decidió ya no sacar más el tema de Okita por el momento e hizo lo que Kagura le ordeno. El dúo se dirigió hacia un local donde vendían helados, Gin pidió un parfait y Kagura compro un helado normal de fresa y chocolate después se dirigieron al parque para sentarse en una de las bancas.

Woow este helado sabe muy bien…-Kagura se puso feliz al probar su helado, y lo miro con ojos llenos de brillo tal cual un niño cuando come un dulce.

Oii merezco que por el día de hoy no me trates mal. –Gintoki miro con extrañeza a su hija y suspiro.

Gin-chan lo siento, pero estaba enojada, no pude evitarlo, me enferma ver a esos idiotas, en especial al él… -Menciono más serena la peli naranja

No importa ya, p-pero Kagura…el mentía en lo que dijo ¿verdad? –El permanentado quería llegar al fondo de la situación

Claro que mentía-aru! Así no pasaron las cosas… -

Y…¿puedo saber tu versión?

Bien! Te lo contare tal cual-aru, no quiero que pienses cosas erredas…

¿Erredas? ¿No quisiste decir erradas?

¿Me vas a escuchar o no?

Olvida lo que dije, prosigue. – Suspiro y a continuación escucho lo que la Yato tenía que decirle

Kagura empezó a relatarle lo que sucedió aquella noche en la cabaña junto a Okita después de su secuestro, Gintoki la escucho con atención mientras disfrutaba su parfait.

Ya veo…así que se besaron…-Dijo lo más tranquilo posible, pero su alma de padre estaba molesta a mas no poder

¿Nos besamos?¿ Estas sordo? El me beso, no hables en plural-aru. –Kagura se sonrojo e inflo sus cachetes evitando la mirada de su padre que por cierto, era la de un maniaco frustrado

¿Y acaso le dijiste algo? -Reclamo con enojo el joven permanentado

Pues, tanto me impacto que no pude hacer nada, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Era mi primer beso! –Contesto molesta la Yato aun con el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas

Ese maldito…¿Y no te toqueteo, o te hizo otras cosas perversas? –Gintoki cuestionaba a Kagura con una cara que daba miedo, pelando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

IDIOTA! Te golpeare si sigues exagerando, ya te dije que no paso a más.

Tonta, como mujer deberías protegerte más, recuerda que ya no eres la mocosa plana de antes –Gintoki hizo un comentario que incomodo a Kagura

Eres un estúpido pervertido, te deformare tu cara de pez muerto si sigues con eso.—La yato estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al peli plateado pero este detuvo su ataque con facilidad

Ok Ok…no necesitas molestarte solo bromeaba –Agarro el puño de Kagura con la palma de su mano sin hacer mucho esfuerzo

Ya te dije que esa clase de bromas no me gustan-aru –Volvió a tomar asiento en la banca a lado de su padre y se dispuso a terminar su helado

El dúo, como siempre, peleaba por cualquier cosa, la gente a su paso se los quedaba viendo raro y algunos otros con disgusto pensando lo vulgares que eran ambos…para terminar de agravar la situación, Okita iba pasando por el parque y se percató de la presencia de ambos a lo que no pudo evitar mirarlos, pues se le vino a la mente lo que Hijikata le menciono en el local donde comían…

¿En realidad están saliendo? –Se dijo así mismo mirando desde lejos la escena del dúo

Vamos Kagura ya no te enojes, niña tonta –Gintoki paso su brazo por el hombro de la Yato abrazándola

Tú me haces enojar cabronazo! –Solo respondió comiendo su helado haciendo pucheros

Okita aun miraba a lo lejos y la escena del abrazo le tomó por sorpresa.

Supongo que es cierto lo que dijo Hijikata…ellos salen y por eso Danna se puso celoso…

El castaño miro un poco más la escena de esos dos, pues por alguna razón quería asegurarse de lo que Hijikata dijo.

Kagura…- El permanentado llamo a la chica y le volteo la cara

¿Q-que ha-aces t-tonto? –Hablo con nerviosismo la peli naranja

Esto último dejo a Okita perplejo, no podía creer lo que veía…

Definitivamente ellos salen…-Aseguro el sádico y se fue del lugar molesto por la acción que vieron sus ojos… pues Gintoki lamio la mejilla a su ¿Hija? NO! Su novia…es lo que ahora pensaba el Sádico

No vuelvas a hacer eso idiota por lo menos avísame! No quiero que alguien malinterprete esto. –Se tornaron las mejillas de la Yato color carmesí

Kagura-chan, lo dulce no se desperdicia por nada del mundo, tenías gran porción de helado en tu mejilla, no lo iba a pasar por alto mocosa, lo dulce es sagrado deberías saberlo –El permanentado se lamia los dedos disfrutando su delirio dulce.

Si sigues así te dará una diabetes seria ricitos y Kagura-sama no estará para cuidarte –Se auto elevo de categoría y continuo comiendo su helado que ya le faltaba poco terminar.

Oii respétame, no me digas ricitos y me vale mierda que me de diabetes, si voy a morir, quiero morir sabiendo que me endulce la vida – Respondió ante el comentario de Kagura viendo el cielo alegremente

Eres un enfermo obsesivo maniaco de lo dulce-aru

Cállate mocosa nadie te reclama por tu asqueroso gusto por el sukonbu

Ambos comenzaban de nuevo una pelea como de costumbre…

No insultes al sukonbu, es lo mejor del mundo. –La yato se posiciono frente a Gin señalándolo con su dedo indice

Hai Hai, será mejor que no me hagas enojar más de la cuenta. –Gintoki aparto su mano de la chica y siguió comiendo su Parfait

Yo no tengo la culpa de que te enojes.—Puso sus manos en la cintura y acerco su cara a su padre

Me guardaste el secreto del beso entre tu novio y tú. –Miro con disgusto a la peli naranja

Ya te dije que ese bastardo fue el que me beso y no es mi novio! –Le dio un pequeño coscorrón a Gin

Más te vale, yo no aprobare esa relación entre gente digna como nosotros y gente repugnante como ellos. – Gintoki se llevó el dedo meñique al oído

Puedes dejar de preocuparte, no estoy interesado en ese bastardo… -Kagura imito a su padre y se sentó nuevamente a su lado.

Después de una tarde de confesiones, ambos regresaron a la Yorozuya. Gin estaba más tranquilo de saber que Kagura se encontraba mejor, se le notaba contenta, quizá fue porque al fin pudo contar aquel secreto que la abrumo durante todo un día, pero a pesar de eso Gintoki estaba algo molesto y no con la peli naranja, si no con el Sádico…atreverse a besar a su hija de esa manera, sabiendo que era inofensiva en el estado en que se encontraba, era caer bajo, definitivamente en cuanto se lo encontrara ajustaría cuentas con el…

Gin-chan, tengo mucha hambre-aru –La chica procedió a agarrarse el estomago

Acabamos de comer ¿tan pronto tienes hambre? –Gin miro extrañado a Kagura

Tus frijoles dulces no me dejaron satisfecha además no termine de dar bocado por culpa de esos idiotas –se quejó para que el joven pudiera acceder a sus caprichos

Bien!...Probablemente Patsuan trajo algo de comer… -dijo resignándose el peli plateado

Ojala ese cuatro ojos se haya dignado en comprar algo para la merienda, de verdad que tengo hambre-aru.—Reitero la chica

Yo estaré afuera un rato, así que intenten no hacer tanto desorden mientras no estoy –Advirtió para luego agarrar su billetera

La yorozuya es una porquería, no sé de qué te quejas-aru –Dijo en forma burlesca la peli naranja dejándose caer en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor

Oii te recuerdo que a lo que llamas porquería es tu hogar—Regaño a la Yato

Igual no deja de ser un chiquero. –Aun así, kagura no cambio de opinión y se hurgaba la nariz desinteresadamente

Bien te dejo a cargo de la Yorozuya, si llega Shinpachi dile que se quede contigo hasta que yo vuelva, solo iré a tomar algunos tragos. –Dio algunas recomendaciones a Kagura mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Me puedo cuidar sola-aru además esta sadaharu. –La China acaricio a su perro sonriéndole y este le dio una lamida

Igual, dile que se quede hasta que yo llegue…

Vale Gin-chan, procura no llegar borracho, no quiero tener que escuchar las tonterías que dices

Hai Hai…-Gintoki salió de su morada y se dirigió a su moto, se subió y se marchó a su destino

Iba camino al bar donde siempre tomaba Sake para olvidarse de todos su problemas por un rato y relajarse, todo tranquilo, hasta que de momento escucho una sirena sonar.

Danna…estaciónate de inmediato –Se escuchó hablar al Sádico por medio de un altavoz e inmediatamente Gintoki freno su moto

¿Otra vez te encuentro aquí…? Perfecto, porque quiero hablar contigo. –El rostro sereno de Gintoki se encontraba a la altura de la ventana de la patrulla que manejaba Okita.

Yo no estoy aquí para hablar contigo Danna, estas arrestado por exceder el límite de velocidad –Okita mostro una actitud poco común.

Oii Oii yo no excedí nada, iba con la velocidad adecuada ¿lo ves? –El peli plateado señalo el marcador de velocidad, nervioso, pues jamás excedió la velocidad.

¿A quién le creerán más? A un oficial de policía o a una persona que se la pasa haciendo desorden en donde sea y tiene antecedentes penales –Sougo bajo de su patrulla, con la cara inexpresiva.

Oii estas exagerando, podemos arreglar esto de una forma adecuada, ¿Qué dices, unos tragos, comida, dulces, dinero? –Añadió con nerviosismo el permanentado

No trates de sobornarme, ya te dije que no quiero nada, estas arrestado y es mi última advertencia…

Oii Mocoso no puedes hacer esto así como así, además deje a Kagura-chan sola en la casa, ten compasión por ella ¿qué hará sin su padre? –Gintoki quería convencer al chico de que le andaba haciendo una mala jugada ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, solo lo hacía.

¿Su padre dices? Danna eres un pedófilo, no niegues el noviazgo que tienes con ella. –El tema se tornó incomodo, Sougo saco a la luz cosas que al joven de alma plateada confundieron al por mayor

Oii Oii Espera…¿Noviazgo? ¿De qué mierda me hablas? Kagura-chan es la Hija monstruo que nunca tuve. –Sin comprender muy bien la situación Gintoki respondió a lo dicho por el castaño de ojos rojos

Nunca vi a un padre tan "cercano" con su hija, igual no me importa lo que ustedes sean ya te dije que no levantare el arresto –Se acercó con esposas en las manos para ponérselas a Gintoki

Okita-kun ¿acaso estas celoso? –Solo emitió la boca del peli plateado mirando al chico, pues porfin había captado lo que pasaba e hizo que Sougo parara inmediatamente y le contestara.

Imposible danna ¿estar celoso por esa marimacha? no digas sandeces.

Kagura-chan me conto todo lo que sucedió hace una noche… -Hablo el permanentado mirando fijamente al Sádico –¿Tienes algo que decir?

Si te refieres a que la bese, fue porque quise divertirme un rato con ella, lo hago con todas las chicas a mi alcance, que no se sienta especial, no será la única ni la última. –Okita se hizo el importante para demostrar que no sentía nada por Kagura y que lo habían malinterpretado todo.

Oh ¿en serio? Esperaba escuchar eso, supongo que entonces yo no desperdiciare la oportunidad…quizá tenga una oportunidad con esa mocosa, podría dejar de ser mi hija y ser algo más, vivimos en el mismo techo y se me facilitara hacerlo, ella me gusta. –Confeso Gintoki al castaño con tono serio haciendo que se sorprendiera ante tal confesión proveniente de él, pues con lo acontecido anteriormente, termino por creerlo, claro…Gintoki empezaba a jugar de nuevo con él, lo que dijo era parte del plan.

Danna, es estúpido que este fingiendo interés en ella cuando ya son pareja, no creo que un "padre" le lama la mejilla tan descaradamente a su hija. –Se mostró inexpresivo el castaño aunque por dentro estuviera sintiendo un sinfín de emociones negativas por segundo

¿Qué? Acaso ¿nos estuviste siguiendo? –Se sorprendió por la contestación de Okita, nunca se imaginó que él hubiese visto aquella escena en el parque cuando le lamio la mejilla a Kagura con el objetivo de quitarle el helado.

No los seguí, los mire de casualidad en el parque, abrazaste a la china y la lamiste, ¿o lo negaras? –Sin darse cuenta, Sougo ya demostraba al máximo un nivel de celos extremo y Gin se dio cuenta de inmediato, por lo cual el arresto fue mera excusa de él.

Souchiro-kun no sabía que eras celoso –Le dirigió una mirada burlona al chico

¿Celoso? no estoy celoso, solo estoy aclarando tu patética actuación.

Okita-kun! vamos por un trago y solucionamos nuestra "pelea de amores" y si aún quieres llevarme preso, lo aceptare ¿Te parece? –El peli plateado agarro del hombro a su "rival"

Aceptare la invitación porque no quiero llegar al cuartel, de igual forma estas arrestado Danna –Sougo siguió inexpresivo

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al bar, y pidieron Sake y se sentaron a charlar lo que Gintoki acordó…

Así que besaste a mi hija, cabronazo debiste tener mucho valor para hacerlo…-Gintoki dio un trago a su sake

Si tu preocupación fue eso, olvídate, no me entrometeré en su relación pedófila –Al igual que el peli plateado dio un trago a su sake

Oii ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tenemos ese tipo de relación? Si sigues con eso te romperé la cara –Se exalto el joven samurái

Tú mismo lo acabas de aceptar hace un rato…dijiste que ella te gustaba.

Pensé que lo habías comprendido, veo que eres un idiota, solo quería hacerte entrar en razón –Miro con disgusto al castaño –Esa mocosa es solo una molestia para mí, no quisiera tener una prometida tan salvaje como ella, mis kintamas estarían en peligro.

Realmente no me importa. –Sougo volvió a tomar su copa con sake esta vez se la hecho todo de un solo golpe

Bien…solo te digo, cualquier chico que quiera cortejarla, tendrá que pasar por una charla conmigo, es el protocolo jovencito –El permanentado dio pequeñas palmadas a Okita en su espalda

¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué quiero cortejar a ese monstruo? Ni de broma…-Inseguro de lo que dijo, Okita procedió a servirse un poco más de sake.

Me alegro, odiaría mucho tener algo que nos relacione. –Gin agarro la botella y se sirvió más sake, esta vez pidió al bartender una botella más.

Danna…¿hay alguien que a ella le guste? Digo, no es que me importe, solo que no me imagino cuál es su tipo de chico ¿Un babuino tal vez? –Al castaño empezaron a coloreársele las mejillas color rojo, simbolizando su poca experiencia en la bebida, pues se le empezaba a subir.

Mmm, no estoy seguro, yo no soy un babuino, soy un chico apuesto, puede que ella este secretamente enamorada de mí, es inevitable, pero yo paso le cedo el lugar al siguiente –El peli plateado empezó a hacer acciones que demostraban superioridad

Tienes los aires muy altos danna…! Pero dudo que esa machorra este enamorada de ti, quizá y soy yo quien le guste ¿no crees? Después de lo que pasamos esa noche dudo que esa china se haya olvidado de mi –Sougo empezaba hablar con dificultad aunque aún así Gintoki le entendía a la perfección.

Ella es una chica difícil, muy ingenua, egoísta, orgullosa y poco femenina…-el joven de la cabellera plateada tomo un trago y prosiguió –Pero tiene un buen corazón, es amable y muy valiente, odiaría tanto que alguien le tratara mal, la lastimara o le humillara—Dirigió la mirada a Sougo – Asi que ten en cuenta eso muchachillo, no quiero tener que golpearte hasta que me arresten los de tu calaña.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu bendición? No me jodas –Okita estaba ya hasta el tope con todos los tragos de Sake que tomo de golpe.

Mocoso idiota eres tan orgulloso que no te das cuenta que esa niña te gusta…quisiera no poder ayudarte en esto, pero el amor es algo que no se puede evitar al igual que cagar…

Iré a ver a esa tonta el día de mañana! Va a aprender que conmigo no se tiene que hacer la difícil –Okita gritaba en el bar y los clientes se lo quedaban mirando extraño

Oii contrólate, si sigues así, te quitare mi desaprobación! –El peli plateado le tapó la boca a Okita

Danna esto lo tiene que saber ella –Sougo se paró tambaleándose

Pero ella no está aquí – Gin lo detuvo y lo quiso traer de vuelta a su asiento

Si está ahí…-Okita señalo un lugar cualquiera y se cayó al suelo

Si será idiota… -Gintoki lo cargo en su espalda y salió con el

Oiga señor, pague su cuenta –Hablo el bartender dirigiéndose a el permanentado

Oh! Me olvidaba, póngalo a cuenta del shinsengumi…el oficial está muy tomado por lo cual no puede pagar la cuenta.

El bartender al ver el uniforme que portaba Okita de inmediato capto que era uno de los shinsengumi a lo cual asintió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… ¿Qué les parecio? Jaja ¿muy loco no? Jaja<strong>_

_**Capítulo dedicado a mi comadrita del alma Lysbeth, que me ha ayudado muchísimo en algunas ideas del fic y ha sido súper paciente en cuestión a que espero por siglos a que actualizara xD**_

_**Y también a mi amigaza y compañera de administración Cami alias ~ Gura-san, que sin ella, no hubiera estado inspirada para proseguir el fic, pues ella nos trae sus traducciones de diversos doujinshis del fandom de Gintama en especial HijiGin y OkiKagu y Traduce el manga de Gintama conforme sale. Nos pueden encontrar administrando en la página de FB Gintama- En español.**_

_**También quiero agradecerles a ustedes que leen el fic las amo! Ahora no hay sección de preguntas porque les daría spoiler xD**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización y gracias por esperar!**_


End file.
